Opening of Lily's Eyes
by HarryxJames
Summary: We all know that Lily hated James! But what made Lily realize that James was a beautiful man all along
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Journey to Hogwarts 

It was a bright sunny day on platform 9 and ¾. A girl with shoulder length red hair and sparkling green eyes that looked like emeralds was impatiently standing near the end of the train. She was dressed in a baby yellow tee, which hugged her curves. Her flat stomach was slightly exposed between the shirt and her dark blue hip huggers. This girl's name was Lily Evans. It appeared as if she was waiting for her friend Allison. She paced slowly back and forth in a straight line. Then after 10 minutes of waiting, she pulled out her cell phone and irritably dialed in her friend's number. While the line was connecting she impatiently tapped her foot, bit her lip and looked at the sky rolling her eyes. When the connection didn't go through she slammed the phone and took a seat on the platform.

Unknown to Lily, one young man was carefully watching her every move. A handsome, well-built young man was staring at her with longing and love clearly shining through dark hazel eyes. His designer blue jeans were casually draped over black tennis shoes. A red and white shirt showed his muscular body shaped over years of Quidditch. This young man's name was James Potter. He watched her pace back and forth, biting her lip, and looking at the sky. Oh, how James wished he could place his lips upon her raspberry red mouth. How he wished he could hold her in his arms run his hands through her beautiful hair. He signed wistfully as he realized that she hated him with a passion. James sighed wishing that she would realize that he played pranks just so she would acknowledge his presence.

James' reverie was broken by his best friend, Sirius Black, who slapped him on the head.

" Why did you do that Padfoot," complained James

" You were staring a little to hard at her face Jamey. Or should I say her chest." Sirius slyly said.

" I WAS NOT STARING AT HER CHEST! God, she's too good for me. I wish she would become my friend at least." Sighed James.

Sirius looked over at James and sighed in pity. Sirius Black was tall and devastatingly handsome with a body to match. His hair fell across his forehead with a grace James would never achieve. Girls fell at his feet whenever he flashed them his megawatt smile. Not that James was any less handsome. Girls swooned at his messy hair and eight-pack and would give all their money just to kiss him. James and Sirius were the two most eligible bachelors at Hogwarts. Sirius felt his mood go down slightly as he looked at James. James had once again taken to staring at Lily with a sad longing in his eyes. Sirius knew that this was a huge blow to James. James had never been used to being rejected and he knew that the amount of passion that Lily hated James with tore James to the core.

However, James' reverie was again ruined by the arrival of his last friend; Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin was also good looking but his illness made him weaker and frail than his two best friends. Remus has soft brown hair that flopped on his forehead. Remus was the least mischievous of the Marauders and the one Marauder Lily respected. As soon as Remus arrived, Allison too arrived, the bell clanged, and they climbed the train to Hogwarts.


	2. Head Boy and Head Girl

HEYY! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MCUH TO THOSE THAT REVIEWED. IT WAS I WHO SENT THE EMAILS! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LITTLE MORE BUT I'M STILL KINDA SETTING THE BACKGROUND. IT SHOWS A LITTLE MORE ABT THEIR RELATIONSHIP. THE ACTUAL PLOT WILL BEGIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. 

DISLAMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL JK ROWLING THAT GENIUS.

Chapter 2: The Head Girl and Head Boy 

Once on the train James, Remus, and Sirius went to find their own compartment. Unfortunately all of the compartments were occupied "by scummy good for nothing slytherins" snarled Sirius.

" How in the goddamn world are we going to think up of a mind-blowing prank if all the entire compartments are occupied" complained James looking pissed off and moody. However his sullen face soon brightened up when they reached the last compartment. Sitting on the leather seats were Lily and Allison. James reached up and ran his hand through his hair and assumed his bad-boy stance. He went over to the compartment, slowly pushed the door aside, and winked at Lily.

" Hey beautiful, were you just thinking about me? I could see it over your pretty face," drawled James. He roguishly winked at her.

Lily's once-smiling face was replaced by a look of fury. How dare he suddenly barge in here like a show-off and disrupt their conversation? James sauntered into the compartment and sat besides Lily, the rest of the Marauders following him though Remus had the decency to ask. James sat down beside her and put his arm across her shoulder. He pulled her to him and said, "you're loving this aren't ya Lil?" Lily's face now had one of fury. She stood up and slapped James.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU POTTER! YOU'RE THE SAME AS LAST YEAR. YOU'RE A FUCKING ANNOYING JERK WHO THINKS HE OWNS THE WORLD. YOU'RE A CONCEINTED BASTARD AND I'D NEVER THINK ABOUT YOU IN MY LIFE. GO TO HELL AND DIE THERE!" With that she stormed out of the compartment, pulled Allison with her and slammed the door.

James looked as if someone had petrified him. Sirius and Remus were looking at James with their mouths open in shock. They never thought Lily would blow up at James like that! Remus' gaze had a little more pity in it. James slowly shifted his gaze to the floor.

James head fell onto his chest and he slowly got up, opened the compartment door, and started to walk away.

"Oy, James" called Sirius " Where in god's name are ya going."

" Head boy duties genius." James replied halfheartedly. "We'll come up with our prank after that."

James slowly walked over to the other side of the train wondering who the Head Girl was. Little did he know that when he opened the door, it was the girl of his dreams. He abruptly stopped at the opening of the door. Lily looked up and her face once again contorted into rage.

"NOW WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE POTTER! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ENGLISH? I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANNA SEE YOU!"

James' eyes grew even sadder if possible and slowly replied, " I'm Head Boy Lily. I thought this was the compartment. I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll leave now." He made to shut the compartment door.

"Wait! You're head boy! You've gotta be kidding me! I'm Head Girl! OMFG! You've gotta be joking! Lord, what a way to spend my last year!" groaned Lily.

James sighed, entered the compartment, and sat across from Lily. A few minutes later, the prefects arrived and Lily and James began to give them instructions for their duties at Hogwarts. After the prefects received their duties, Lily and James went back to their compartments.

Lily went back to the compartment on the furthest from the hall to meet Allison. As soon as she entered the compartment, Allison knew something was wrong.

"Hey Lily, what's up? Your face is all flushed and you look as if you are gonna explode!" commented Allison. Lily's cheeks were a bright red and she breathing as if she had run 4 miles.

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT! GUESS WHO'S HEAD BOY! JAMES POTTER! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE WITH HIM AS HEAD BOY! FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR! GOD HELP ME! Screamed Lily.

Allison backed away holding her hands in front of her.

"Okay Lily. Calm down. Take a deep breath. Think on a cool mind." Advised Allison.

" HOW CAN I BE CALM! MY WORST ENEMY AS MY FELLOW LEADER!ARGH! MY FIRST DAY BACK IS ALREADY IS A DISASTER!"

Allison just shook her head and comforted Lily for a quarter of an hour. Then they both changed into their Hogwarts school uniform. Girl's outfits consisted of a short pleated black skirt, a maroon and gold striped tie, knee high socks, and a shirt with the gryffindors emblem sewn on them.

All the way across the train, James, Sirius, and Remus were getting ready as well. Unlike Lily, James had been ecstatic that Lily was Head Girl. While the boy's changed into their outfit of black pants and a shirt with the gryffindor emblem, they discussed the final plan for their prank on the slytherin's.

" Dude, Padfoot, I think this year's prank is gonna own evry other year's" laughed James

" Prongs, we gotta make the last year start with a bang! After all it's our last year! I think your skipping in was the funniest though!" taunted Sirius.

The Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop into Hogsmeade Station. Another year was about to begin. Students excited chatter and shouts echoed throughout the platform as people clambered to get off the train. Lily and James had managed to squeeze through to the front and get off the train first to direct the first years. The rest of the school climbed into carriages. One by one the carriages pulled up at the front steps of the castle.

Lily and Allison found four seats together and sat down at the Gryffindor table, greeting friends from their house and others. Excited chatter echoed around the hall.

Everyone everywhere were talking about the Marauders infamous start of the year prank.

" What do you think they're gonna do."

" We'll hafta see tomorrow!"

Dumbledore stood with his arms opened wide in welcome. "Welcome all of you to a new year at Hogwarts! I have much information to give out but first we must all tend to the rumblings in our stomach.

After dinner

"First, I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all. Second, Mr. Filch our caretaker has added to his list of prohibited items. If you have any item that could be on this list please check the list posted outside his office. "

Secondly, "I would like to introduce you all to our new head boy and girl. Both are exceptional students and wizards from Gryffindor House. Our head boy I'm sure many of you have heard of is JAMES POTTER!"

James stood on his chair. Girls whistled and cheered and blew kisses. James stood up and gave a great bow.

"And our head girl this year is well known, although not for the same things as Mr. Potter. Our head girl, Lily Evans!

"Now, you are all free to go to your dorms. Remember to get some sleep. All our teacher hate it when our students fall asleep like some people," his gaze zooming on the marauders, who all snickered remembering that time in their second year.

After dinner, all the students went back to their dormitories and soon the entire castle was a monotone building. That is, everyone except for the marauders.

" So Padfoot, Moony" drawled James " I think it's time for that sexy plan of ours." He took a bite of a pumpkin pasty and noisily chewed it.

" Totally Prongs" answered Sirius. ' And easy on the chewing will you. Every time I open my mouth I get crumbs in it."

James snorted with laughter. He took out his invisibility cloak and Marauder's map and the needed supplies and they set out down the hallways.

To be continued. The prank will be in the next chapter. Sorry! I must make it more specific. Be updated next time by Sunday. I promise.


	3. The Prank

HEY YOU GUYS **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, THE PRANK CAME FROM BIG FAT LIAR IN A SENSE.. FOR THE REVIEWER WHO WANTS THINGS TO HAPPENE THIS IS WHERE LILY AND JAMES WILL LEARN TO COMPROMISE AND THEN HAVE ANOTHER FIGHT. BUT THEY **ARE **STARTING TO FORM A RELATIONSHIP. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BRING A NEW RELATIONSHIP.

**Chapter 3: The Prank**

"Ow!" Remus rasped as his head collided with the chest of a suit of armor.

"Shh you clumsy brat!" James hissed from the front. James, Sirius, and Remus were cramped under James' invisibility cloak heading for the Slytherin's common room. Remus shot James a dirty look. Sirius rolled his eyes and looked down at the Marauder's Map and saw the word Pureblood next to the bubble of himself. He quietly whispered the password to the hidden door in the wall by the dungeons and the three quietly crept inside.

"Okay, now everyone knows what they have to do?" Remus whispered. They all nodded.

"We have 25 minutes to do everything." Remus said.

Quietly and rapidly, they parted. James and Remus went to the seventh year's boy room while Sirius went to the seventh year girl's room.

James tiptoed to the boy's closet and slowly, gritting his teeth, cautiously opened the door. He jumped when the door gave a creak. He put his hand on his rapidly beating heart and calmed himself down with a few quiet slow breaths. He closed his eyes and steadied himself. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and glanced furtively around him and after making sure that all was well, he stepped inside the closet.

Once inside he let out all the breath he held while opening the door. He collapsed against the forest-green wall and steadied his nerves for a few minutes. Then he pulled out his wand with a flourish and silently deciphered the seventh's year's robes with the light given off by the Lumos spell. After he found them he whispered a spell and the robes turned into Gryffindor's colors. Chuckling slightly to himself and trying to choke his oncoming laughter, he quietly muttered "Binnia48." The spell Binnia was a spell that made the colors permanent. The number afterwards meant how many washings it would take to get the color off.

James then hung the robes back on the hangers and slowly steadied himself once more. He grasped the doorknob and praying that the door wouldn't creak again, opened the door a crack. He twisted his lithe body around the doorframe and once outside shut the door softly. He quickly walked across the carpet in his socks had a charm so they couldn't make noise. Once he reached the common room, he slid across the sofa whispering " who's good, who's good."

Meanwhile

Remus meanwhile, crept to the Slytherin's bathroom. Making sure that the green tiles weren't slippery he reached up and snatched the shampoo and conditioner bottles off the shelves. He unscrewed the tops of the bottles and muttered "Coloriagryfinndorcolors". Coloria made the user's hair change color. The words after made the color that. In this case, the colors would be maroon and gold. He however muttered an incantation so the Slytherins would believe that it was their regular shampoo.

After he muttered the same spell on the bars of soap that laid on stands of silver marble. His part was now done. He slid across the floor mimicking a rock star while strumming the strings of an imaginary guitar. He abruptly stopped when he reached the door, straightened his clothes and finished his act by bowing to an imaginary crowd. He gently opened the door and stuck his face out. His eyes darted around the room searching for any wandering stupid Slytherins. As soon as he was sure that the coast was clear of any scum, he crawled out and returned to the common room. He slapped high-fives with James who was impatiently sitting on the couch.

The three met back in the Slytherin common room. "Everything in place?" James asked in a hoarse whisper. The others nodded. Sirius had done whatever James' had done except with the girl's clothes. Then he placed a complicated charm sentence on them to make the robes change to a completely different outfit, when a spell was used to change the colors back.

The three boys unfolded the invisibility cloak and quickly returned to their common room as quickly as they went trying to stifle their upcoming laughter. As soon as they returned to their dormitory, the collapsed on their sofas and laughed until their stomach hurt.

Next Morning

The next morning dawned sunny and warm. The sun was shining brightly emphasizing the lush green lawn and sending rainbows off the smooth bodies of the statues. The birds were chirping and a slight breeze made the green leaves dance.

Rachel yawned, stretched her arms and climbed out of bed. Rubbing her eyes, she went over to the window and pulled back the curtains.

" What a gorgeous day" Rachel sighed. She opened the window and the slight breeze made her brown hair with light brown highlights glimmer in the sunshine.

"Urgh, shut the stupid window will you. I'm trying to sleep." Moaned Lily from her bed and shoved her pillow on her face to block rays emanating from the bright sphere in the sky.

Rachel signaled to Allison who had already woken up and pointed to Lily. They signaled quietly to one another and quietly approached her bed. They yanked the pillow from Lily who yelled and sat up to grab it back. However what met her was a bucketful of ice-cold water. That certainly woke Lily up! She let out a scream that would have made a banshee proud. Rachel and Allison fell on the floor laughing.

"Rachel" Arrgh!" screamed a now sopping and wide-awake Lily from her bed. Rachel took one look ate her friend and doubled up with laughter. Lily's shoulder length red hair was curly and frizzy. Now it was wet as well.

"It was the only way we could wake you up!" exclaimed Allison trying hard not to burst to laughter again. "You should've seen your face. It was worth it."

Lily shot them a nasty glare and them climbed out of bed. Her blue pajama bottoms covered with clouds were sopping and her white spaghetti strap had become transparent. Lily shot them another vicious glare and then snootily swept towards the bathroom.

Only a few feet away, the same thing was happening in the boys' dormitory.

At breakfastopened with the force of an atomic bomb open and the entire great hall shook. Students choked on their food or fell from the benches in shock. Seventh year Slytherins stormed into the room, looking murderous. The entire great hall looked at the Slytherins.

Lucius Malfoy Snape, Narcissa , Bellatrix Black, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson were all dressed in their school uniforms. They weren't wearing silver or green; they were wearing red and gold. Their hair also maroon and gold highlights which twinkled in the light. Not only were their hair and robes decked out in Gryffindor colors, their skin had red and gold glitter on it.

"Nice addition Moony," James said trying to speak through his laughter.

The entire hall was in hysterics with people climbing on chairs to get better looks, and some on the floor beating the floor with mirth. One boy stood on top of the table and cracked up so hard he fell in a bowl of eggs and set it flying towards the slytherins. Not only were they dressed like gryffindors but now they were covered in eggs! If it was possible, the great hall laughed even harder.

McGonagall ran down from the staff table and toward the Slytherins. "Potter! Black! Lupin!" she yelled angrily, sparks shooting out of her wand. Her face was crimson and she was breathing heavily. She waved her wand at the slytherins but nothing changed.

"The color won't come off um _professor. _They have to wash their hair 48 times" Remus howled with laughter.

"Well, I can do something about the robes," she brandished her wand but the robes vanished. The laughter in the already chaotic room to increase several octaves. The slytherins quickly ran from the room yelling.

Students started applauding the Marauders. The Marauders got to their feet, stood on the table and took great sweeping bows.

"Ten points from Gryffindor each and detention all of you!" She shouted after she had changed the robes back to normal for the Slytherin's, although she could do nothing of the hair and skin color.

"Potter, I wish to see you and Evans in my classroom after breakfast" she irritably snapped.

In McGonagall's room

"Today is your first day as prefects" said James. "There are many responsibilities for you to adhere to. Your main job is to enforce Hogwarts' laws." " We are only here of something major happens."

"Yes" chimed Lily "Do not bother us unless it's very serious"

"Yeah," agreed James. "If it's not important, don't bother me and Evans, because as you know we head girl and head boy are very busy _exploring_." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at her.

The prefects laughed.

"Potter and I will _not_ be 'busy,' so don't worry. If, you find any students making out or shagging you may give them detention without consulting us. "

"But if you catch me and Evans, we can overrule you," James smirked.

The prefects snickered once again and then filed out of the door.

" Lily, it's best if we meet back here at 8, so we can patrol." Suggested James. Lily reluctantly agreed.

Patrolling

Around 8 o'clock, Lily and James set to patrol Hogwarts. Lily was extremely moody and reluctant to be with James.

" Hey Lily" James tried making an effort "Look, I know you hate me but can't we put aside our differences for Head duties at least." "If we're gonna have to do this everyday maybe we should I dunno, be acquaintances at least. "

Lily was in thought for a few seconds and James critically watched her. He loved it when those lines appeared on her forehead! It made her look even cuter. Lily chewed her lip and then softly said " Alright James, but it should be appropriate."

The next hour was spent walking around the castle, talking and laughing with each other. Lily couldn't believe how much more comfortable she felt around him. She didn't really get to find out much about him as they talked mostly about Quidditch and other things but she truly felt as if she was getting to know the 'real' James and she liked that James a lot.

Now it was 11 and they were walking around the library, keeping their eyes alert for any student who might be bafflingly out of bed. They were about to leave when Lily saw a a silhouette of a person shining in the moonlight.

"Wait," she whispered to James.

"Who's that!" she called out.

"It's none of your business!" snapped a male voice.

James recognized that voice.

"Is that you, _snivellus_?" he asked.

"Oh, look!" he sneered, "It's Potty and the Mudblood!"

Lily's pace went white and tears sprang to her eyes. She never had gotten used to be calling that. She blinked rapidly so she wouldn't give snape the satisfaction that he had gotten to her.

James' face was contorted with fury. "How dare you call her that!" he yelled, pulling out his wand, "Apologise now!"

"I will not," Snape smirked.

"Oh, that's it! You asked for this!"

"Please, James!" cried Lily, "Don't do anything stupid!"

But he wasn't listening to her. He pointed his wand at his stomach and he flipped over. James levitated him 30 feet high and let him fall to the ground…on an abrasive surface. Snape stood up blood trickling from his stomach. His head was slowly forming a lump. He got up and scampered away like a rat. 

"WHAT THE HELL" cried Lily, "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"  
"um..i think I was little too harsh….stammered James"  
"A bit!" Lily yelled.  
"I was defending you!" he yelled.  
"You attacked another student! You could have killed him!"  
"Nah!" he shrugged, "Old snivelly won't tell."  
"I don't care!" she shouted, "That was a stupid thing to do! Just when I was starting to like you!  
She pushed James out of the way and stormed back to her dormitory. James scratched his head and followed suit.

PS. GOT THE PRANK FROM BIG FAT LIAR! AWESOME MOVIE! ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW! MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE BY FRIDAY. I POSTED 3 CHAPTERS WITHIN 4 DAYS AND NOW I HAVE HELL HW TO DO…LOLLLLLLLLLLL..SO I WILL PUT IT UP SOONER IF POSSIBLE BUT IT WILL BE ON BY FRIDAY AROUND 6-ISH AT LATEST.


	4. Clubbing

THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWSS! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL TRHE COMMENTS FOR MI IMPROVEMENT. THIS CHPATER WILL TALK ABOUT THE CLUBBING EVENTS OF LILY, RACHAEL, JAMES, AND SIRIUS. IT WILL ALSO MAKE LILY AND JAMES' RELATIONSHIP PROCEED TO TALKING! IT WILL BE SHOWN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH. THIS WILL ONLY INCLUDE THE CLUBBING AND THE ACCIDENTS AND SAVING.   
Chapter 4: Clubbing 

The weeks snailed by after Lily's second outburst at James. The seventh years were piled with Transfiguration, Potion, and Charms essays. They were also expected to dedicate an hour or two per night studying the stars and the constellations for astronomy. The seventh year's brains were about to explode and most students had dark circles under their eyes. James and his fellow marauders were so angry that they were on the brink of playing a trick on the teachers that would teach them a lesson.

The weather had also taken a turn for the worse. The once sunny skies became covered with fat, dark rain filled masses. Seven days a week, rain, sleet, or hail pounded the grass and the concrete. The once erect and immaculate flowers were now wilted and covered in dirt and needed the sunshine to rejuvenate them and make them alive again. Students' tiredly dragged their bodies across the hallways as though they might collapse at any moment. The smiles were wiped off their face and were replaced by scowls and dark circles. Students, especially girl, became extremely sensitive and were always on the brink of tears. A small thing such as a fail on a test or a loss of a precious lipstick would cause them to go over the edge and cause them to burst into large sobs that would rack their body. They would cry over everything; the workload, the stress, and their problems.

The weather seemed to influence James especially. It seemed to mirror his internal emotions. To add to James' woes, he and Lily had barely spoken a word to each other during Head duties. James tried to make polite conversation but Lily politely avoided his attempts by curtly answering only 'yes' or 'no'. Their three hours of head duties were quite and solemn, the only words 'yes', 'no' and 'thank you' when James would politely open the door for Lily. Their promenade would end in emotionless goodnight. Lily would sweep to her dorm without a backwards glance, James staring mournfully after her.

He would then proceed to his room, where he would undress and stomp over to his bed. He would climb in sullenly, pull the covers up to his chin, and stare at the deep maroon velvet coverings on top of him. He sorrowfully recalled the day's events and how Lily couldn't bear to spend even a second over the necessary time needed. His mind was filled with regret and remorse as he wished he hadn't cursed Snivellus that day. Such thought would fill James with anger and self-hatred. He yanked his pillow from under his head and angrily punched the crap out of it as though his life depended on it. After his knuckles were bruised and worn, he would place the pillow under his head and doze into a fitful sleep. He would toss and turn, his mind full of thought of Lily dating Lucius and Snape and would wake up in fits gasping for breath, covered with sweat, and shaking with cold. He would lay in bed slowly calming down his rapid heartbeat. His nights were often spent in misery and self-punishment. On the outside James was the expected Marauder; happy, carefree, and mischievous. But on the inside, he was not as happy, sullen, and remorseful. There was only one person who could get rid of these feelings and that was Lily.

Two weeks later

Two week later, the burdening homework given to the seventh years was lessened with the arrival of the week break before the Halloween dance. For a change, the hallways were filled with an excited chatter about upcoming plans as opposed to the long list of essays and projects. Students' voices were filled with excitement that had been suppressed by load of assignments. No longer were they husky and monotone from lack of sleep. Their laughter echoed throughout the stone and marble hallways. The light shined through the cracks of the window and created columns of sunlight on the immaculate floors.

Even the weather new 'vacation' was approaching. The dark, rain-filled clouds parted revealing a light blue sky dotted with fluffy, white clouds. The flowers slowly left their budded masses of petals and blossomed once more. The lawn became lush once again replacing the yellow over watered sheets with soft, lush green grass. A soft breeze was blowing, sweeping the small hairs of the lawns and petals off to one side and then straightening them again. Students' hair rippled in the breeze and carried their laughter across the expansive courtyards. Students could now be seen strolling in the field with their friends or special ones. Couples would be cuddled underneath blossoming trees kissing or holding hands. Other people would be having outdoor picnics on the lawns or just enjoy the nice weather.

One day into the week of vacation Lily and Rachel in the dorm bored out of their minds, around ten o' clock that night. Lily was dressed in a white spaghetti strap and a light blue pajama bottoms with clouds on them. Rachael was dressed in a small pink lacy gown. Lily was kicking her bedpost with the force increasing every time.

"I wanna go do something--something fun and daring," Lily whined kicking the bedpost so hard that it fell and crashed on Lily legs. She yelled in shock and surprise and quickly sat up. She cursed all her swear words until she ran out of breath and started kicking her mattress. Rachael meanwhile stared at Lily trying very hard trying to control her laughter and watched her bemused. Rachel nodded but didn't say anything for a few minutes, until a slow smile spread across her lips. It eventually grew until she was rolling around the floor in laughter. She cracked up harder noticing Lily' disgruntled face. She suddenly stopped and sat up.

"Now what?" Lily said noticing the grin. "I know that grin, what are you thinking?"

"Hey how about going to that club in Hogmeade. It's new and I heard there are hot guys?" Rachel said looking over at her friend waggling her eyebrows.

Lily smirked and yelled, "Let's go girlfriend!"

Lily and Rachael quickly sprang from their spots. Lily quickly scrambled from her bed her foot pain forgotten and a huge smile plastered on her face. She skipped and twirled to her closet dresser overjoyed at the prospect of leaving her boring old homework filled room. She went to her closet started pulling all her clothes out mixing and matching her pants and cropped tops and belts and accessories. Rachael followed suit. Within seconds, their room was a whirlwind of clothes….

Meanwhile in the Boys Dormitory

Just like Lily and Rachael, James and Sirius were lounging around on the floor playing exploding snap. Finally James threw his pair of cards down in Sirius' face and stumbled to the window. A second later he heard a boom and snapped around to see a bruised Sirius. James fell on the floor choking with laughter. Finally, James' clutched his stomach and swallowed his laughs when a furious Sirius threatened to hex the daylight out of James.

"There's got to be something to do around here." James shouted exasperatedly running his hands through his hair.

"I just want to go and let loose." Sirius said looking out the window. " Hey I know! "How about we hex the crap out of Snivelly" he exclaimed his face breaking into a megawatt smile. His smile quickly vanished when he noticed the sour expression that graced James' handsome features. Sirius deflated and patted James' shoulder comfortingly. The boys say in silence for a few moments taxing their brains for a hot plot to chill. (LOL)

"Wasn't there a new night club opening down in Hogsmeade over the summer?" James asked looking up at Sirius breaking the quiet, excitement shining in his eyes.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a minute, "Yah, ummm ', I think it was called " Glowstick."

They both sat in silence for a minute digesting the information and then, identical grins spread across their faces and they quickly got out of their seats to get ready. They crashed together and James and Sirius fell on the floor. They saw stars in midair and then drunkenly staggered up the stairs.

An hour later at the club

Lily and Rachel carefully walked down the sloping grounds along the edge careful not to fall down on their heels where the shadows of trees hid them from the moonlight flooding over the grass. The thought of getting caught evaporated from their minds as they excitedly let their brains wander to the sexy boys and the sensual songs. And the fact that Lily was head girl and Rachel was a prefect still occupied a small part of their minds but this wasn't about responsibility, this was about letting loose and having fun.

They stepped into Hogsmeade and slapped each other a quick five. Lily and Rachel were held in high esteem for top grades and being responsible, but every once in a while their wild side needed a chance to come out and play a prank or let loose and have fun--only they never got caught.

Lily was dressed in a black skintight sleeveless one-strap shirt that ended a little above Lily's belly button. Over the right shoulder with the left sleeve hung to a little below her shoulder and extended down to her wrist which ended in ruffles. Her legs were clothed in skin-tight black suede jeans that accentuated her curves. On her feet was a pair of black, cloth stilettos.

Rachael was dressed in an extremely low-cut wine colored halter top. Her straps were 4 thin spaghetti straps that were tied at the nape of her neck. It ended an inch above her belly-button. Her legs were clothed in amini lack shirt. Her legs were in a pair of knee-high black leather boots. Her hair was curly and held off by a barette.

Lily and Rachael arrived at the club their moods lifted and their bodies in the mode to dance. They strutted their way to the door and showed the doorman their identification cards. In Hogsmeade the legal age to drink was 16.Upon entering the club, Rachael and Lily both voted to chug a few drinks before hitting the dance floor. Rachael twisted her curvaceous figure around the dancing figures to get to the other side while Lily went to the room to place their coats.

At the counter, Rachael asked the bartender for 2 fire whiskeys. The bartender seemed to be around 18 according to Rachael. He had light blond hair and a lock of his gorgeous hair flopped upon his handsome face. His arms were well built as well as his abdominal muscles. When Rachael asked him for he drinks, he turned around and poured the whiskeys. Once the machine was filled the cups, he turned and stared at Rachael. While Rachael surveyed the crowd through her blue eyes searching for Lily, his eyes were exploring as well. He ran his gaze over her dark brown hair with light brown highlights. He let his gaze lower down her silky white neck, then to her chest. He let his eyes linger there for a few minutes and then unconsciously licked his lips. He could see her cream, white, flat skin of her stomach exposed between her shirt and her skirt. He was quickly filled with lust for her. He then knew that he wanted her and he would do anything to make her his.

Rachael managed to find Lily and catch her eye. She waved her to her and then turned her gaze back to the counter. The bartender quickly reverted his gaze back to the glasses…which were overflowing. Rachael stared blankly at the mess for a moment shocked and then burst out laughing. She clutched her stomach and fell on a stool trying to control her outburst. She threw her head back exposing her neck and chest that was covered by her hair. The bartender started laughing as well. He stared at her open mouth and it took every ounce of him not to grab her and place his tongue in it. He hungrily stared at her flesh and ran his gaze over it. He needed her. He wanted her. After the laughter died down, he apologized and re-poured their whiskeys. By that time, Lily had arrived and asked what all the commotion was about.

Once Lily arrived, the bartender handed them their drinks with a flourish. He introduced himself as Brad. He said that he worked there a pastime job to support his tuition at a wizarding college. Rachael and Lily then introduced themselves. After the girls swallowed the last drop of their whiskey, they stood up. Rachael stretched her arms above her head n the process lifting her shirt which as long as a little more than her breast line. Brad craftily decided that this would be the best way to make Rachael his. He would go by the simplest plan. Get her drunk and then pull her in a room and make love to her. He smiled evilly to himself and decided to get his plan rolling.

He stood up and whipped off his apron. He flung it on the ground and bowed like a prince to Rachael. He held out his hand and asked for the next dance. Rachael giggled and shyly accepted his hand. Before he pulled her on the dance floor, he yelled for his fellow bartender to come over. Brad introduced him as 'Orlando my best friend.'

Orlando strutted over to Lily and hungrily surveyed her ample figure. He shot Brad a glare that clearly said " Oooo, what have we here." He smiled a clearly make smile as Lily and held out his hand. Together, in coupled Brad and Rachael and Orlando and Lily hit the dance floor. The first few songs were casual and the couples maintained a decent space apart. However, the songs slowly became seductive and sensual. Lily and Rachael slowly twisted their way closer to their boys.

Unknown to Lily and Rachael, two boys had arrived at the scene and were staring at them across the club. James was dressed in a white top that hugged his muscles tightly and had a red and gold plaid jacket that was left unbuttoned, with a pair of loose jeans and a pair of old tennis shoes that set off his outfit perfectly his hair was its usual self, messy yet sexy. Sirius was dressed in faded jeans and a white undershirt with a worn leather jacket. Needless to say girls started fawning over them the moment they stepped foot in the club.

James had his eyes in an expression of wrath and murder. His hazel eyes were burning with such hatred that a fire had no comparison. He was flexing his muscles and breathing heavily. Next to him, Sirius was doing the same thing but with Rachael.

The next thing made James' and Sirius' blood boil. A sinfully seductive song stared blaring out the speakers and Lily and Rachael had reached up and grabbed the boy's necks. They thrust their hips in time with the music. Steadily the boys had being handing them vials filled with super-alcoholic beverages. Brad smirked and slipped his hand under her shirt and massaged her flesh. He reached up and untied one of the strings that held her halter in place. He ran his finder down her neck emanating a moan. Orlando slowly held Lily's hips and started massaging the skin exposed between her shirt and pants. He moved his thumb in sensual circles on her navel. This made James' maaddddd. He stood up abruptly, knocking his drink all over the bartender in the process. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder and stood up as well shaking with anger.

_I'm feelin sexy_

_  
I wanna hear you say my name boy_

_  
If you can reach me_

_  
You can feel my burning flame_

_  
I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y_

_  
I might just take you home with me_

_  
Baby the minute I feel your energy_

_  
Your vibe's just taken over me_

_  
Start feelin so crazy babe_

_  
I feel the funk coming over me_

_  
I don't know what's gotten into me_

_  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_

Orlando and Brad slowly lifted her heads and nodded at each other. James and Sirius exchanged looks of horror as the boys exchanged looks of lust. They quickly nodded at each other and set off across the dance floor. By this time, one of Rachael straps was open and there was large blue and black hickey on her neck. Brad had pushed her head back was ravaging her neck. Rachael was moaning as his hands explored her stomach and chest. God, I think I've watched wayyy to many R rated sex movies..blah Orlando was slowly pushing Lily towards the room. Don't need to state WHAT he plans on doing

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_  
I'm callin all my girls_

_  
We're gonna turn this party out_

_  
I know you want my body_

_  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_  
I'm callin all my girls_

_  
I see you look me up and down_

_  
And I came to party_

James and Sirius sprinted the rest of the floor and Sirius yanked Brad off of Rachael neck. He punched Brad squarely in the jaw who keeled over. Sirius quickly slung Rachael over his shoulder and carried her out of the club.

Meanwhile, James put a hand on Orlando's shoulder that was inconspicuously trying to untie Lily's ties on the back of her shirt. He yanked him back and slammed his fist in his face. He then proceeded to kick Orlando in the groin who doubled up in pain. James took the opportunity to pick up Lily by the waist and carry her out of the pub.

Outside

Rachael and Lily were too drunk by now to tell who had taken them out of the pub. They screamed and yelled and kicked the poor guys' backs and shoulders until they threw them on the grass. Rachael started to scream but her vomit beat her to it. Rachael stumbled and all her alcoholic beverages pouring out he mouth one by one. Sirius knelt beside her and pushed her hair out of her eyes. A few feet away, James was doing the same to Lily.

A few minutes later when the retching had died down, Sirius and James looked at each other on what to do.

" Dude, Pads. I think we should take them to our dorm. Otherwise we'll be thrown down the stairs by that messed up staircase of their. '

Sirius agreed and the two boys picked up their girls with the utmost care and carried them back up the grounds of Hogwarts. The girls were too weak to protest and fell asleep on the way. Upon arriving, the boys staggered into their dorm, laid the girls on the bed and tucked them in. The boy, too tired to change, collapsed on the bed next to the girl and fell asleep.

The next morning

Lily crinkled her eyes and a massive headache hit her temples. She groaned and fidgeted in the bed but a masculine voice mumbled for her to syop it. Lily sniffed and then back when her eyes flew open. THERE WAS A MAN IN HER BED! She sat up staright suddently wide awake, her headache gone. She snapped her head around and saw…

DUDE..THE ENEDING WAS SO PREDICTABLE..NO DUH U CAN TELL WHO'S SHE GONNA SEE…LOOLL….ANYWAYS…SORRY FOR NOT MENTIONING A RECONCILIATION…HAD A CRAPLOAD OF HW THIS WEEK..GODDAMN…**WELL MI NEXT CHAPTER AS USUAL WILL BE POSTED ON MAY 13TH! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…! I LUV U GUYS. **


	5. New Relationships

**PLEASE READ EVERYONE! **Heyy guys! Thank u soooo much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I'm in a really good mood rite now cuz I'm gonna have **2 new stories lined up**! They won't be up till I finish this novel though which won't be for another couple of months! Or should I start them now anyways? Please review and tell me what u think! Thanks!

First: Harry, Hermione, and Ginny: romance and will have sex at the end. It will have R rated dreams as well. Not very many though.

Second: Harry, Ginny, Draco, Hermione and Ron: slight AU. Very different Harry and Ginny and Draco. There will be sex in there but most will action.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 5: A New Relationship 

Wide-eyed and heart thumping at a mile a minute, Lily jerked her head back crinkling her neck in the process. She shared behind her and the face of James Potter came into view. James was sprawled on her bed legs wide-open, hair tousled, and without a shirt. ' Hm. Impressive abs.' Thought Lily. ' They rival Michael Phelps' She shook her head angry with herself for letting a though like that enter her mind. Suddenly, the full impact of a man in her bed without a shirt on hit her. She opened her red lips wide and screamed as though her life depended on it. Her mind frantically whirred at a million miles a minute hoping NOTHING had happened between them. She looked at the mirror and saw Orlando's lust marks but mistook them for James'.

James groaned as the sheets crinkled next to him. He mumbled for the unknown annoyer to be quiet. He was close to slipping into dreamland of him and Lily making out when a woman's piercing stream awoke him. He scrambled up and blearily opened his eyes to see a wide-eyed, frantic looking Lily Evans crouching on the foot of the bed. Her flaming hair was tousled, and her neck bore the marks of Orlando's desire. Her black strap of her shirt was pushed off her shoulder exposing her smooth shoulder. James' fleetingly thought about running his finger and lips down the slender curve. His vision shattered when he heard her yelling at him.

" AHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM IN MY BED POTTER! WHY ARE U IN HERE! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! I NEVER THOUGHT U WOULD SINK SO LOW AT TO SNEAK INTO A GIRL'S BED TO SHAG HER! DID U EVEN THINK ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO ME! DID U! NOW I'VE LOST EVEYRTHING! MI PARENTS WILL KILL ME! YOU HAVE NO MORALS POTTER! NONE AT ALL! U ARE A FREAKING BAST----" screamed Lily who was cut off in the middle of her speech. By the middle of her rant, her beautiful face was shiny with tears.

At the beginning of her rant, James had an angry look plastered on his handsome features. 'How could she think that I would sneak into her room and take advantage of her?' thought James. The thought of her thinking that low made him made tears come to his eyes. But being James Potter, he could not cry in front of anyone, let alone the girl he loved. On the outside, it appeared as if the words of Lily just washed over him having no impact but on the inside he was dying. He must have made a horrible impression on Lily if she thinks he's capable of rape.

However, during her explosion her emerald green teardrop shaped eyes slowly started to fill with crystal tears. They slowly accumulated until there was one-tear too much and it slowly tipped over her left eyes and trickled down her cheek and dripped onto her black shirt. James' heart shattered into a million fragments. He wanted to take her into his arms, smooth her hair, kiss away her sorrows, and murmur how much he loved her but her body language was telling him to stay far away.

The flow proceeded rapidly and soon her dry white cheeks were wet, shiny, blotchy and red. Once the first tear fell, they fell rapidly. Lily angrily wiped her face with the rough sleeve of her wet shirt not wanting to give James the satisfaction that she was crying in front of him. To Lily's frustration the tears kept rolling. She whimpered in frustration and wiped her whole face with James' bed sheet. She let out a yowl of frustration when the tears still didn't stop. She choked on the lumps that obscured her windpipe which were making her incapable of speaking.

Frustrated she paused for a few seconds to maintain her composure and then resumed her rant once again, her voice trembling slightly. James' looked broken to her and she felt a pang of remorse but she swept that aside and began to swear at him. Just as she was about to call James a 'bastard' a soft, warm hand was placed over her mouth and she was pushed onto the bed faster then she could say Quidditch. Her eyes fluttered in shock and terror but she was too surprised to comment.

James looked on helplessly as Lily struggled to swallow her tears and carry on. After a few seconds of quiet, James felt that maybe he could explain to her the true story of what happened the night before. But just as he opened his lips, a flow of swear words came his way. James couldn't bear it anymore. He was in front of Lily before she could blink and shoved his hand over her open mouth. He placed his hand tenderly on her smaller back and gently pressed on the bed. Lily looked at him with shock, confusion, and….fear. Suddenly, James became aware of the position he had Lily in. He was on top on Lily, covering her mouth with his right hand while his left was on the small of her back. He had her trapped on the edge of the bed.

James' cheeks turned a bright pink and slowly climbed off Lily pulling her up his hand still on her mouth. Lily's heartbeat slowed down as she realized that he didn't mean to hurt her.

" Look Lily." James said in a rush, wanting to get it all out before she bit his finger. " It's not like it seems. Look around you. You're in MY dorm. Not yours. Remember last night Lily. You went clubbing with Rachael yesterday. At Glowstick. Sirius and me went to the same club too. We were drinking fire whisky when we saw you dancing with 2 guys. We saw everything. We say them hand you vials brimming with concentrated alcoholic beverages. Believe me Lily. They exchanged looks of lust. They were planning to have sex with you. They freaking explored your entire body Lily. How could I sit and watch that? I punched Orlando and carried you here and Sirius did the same with Rachael. Thank god Sirius and I decided to go there otherwise…." James slowly drifted off.

At first through James' speech, Lily had pinned James' eyes with an ice-cold green glare. As he steadily progressed through his confession, Lily dropped her gaze when she heard his voice racking with emotion and anger at Orlando. Her eyes filled up with tears once more when she realized what Orlando might have done to her if James' hadn't saved her. She let her mind drift back to the club. Her mind skimmed over the beginning memories of drinking and fast forwarded to her and Orlando's first dance. ' He acted like a gentlemen at first' thought Lily. It slowly came to her that Orlando HAD called the bartenders over to them quite a lot for drink refills. It dawned on her that ONLY she and Rachael had swallowed vials of alcohol; the boy never touched a drop. Lily was becoming frantic now. Why didn't she see all this last night? Her eyes widened in shock when she vaguely remembered reaching up around Orlando's neck and paced her lips firmly on his. She remembered the heated kissing and then his hands groping her chest and stomach. Lily shakily looked at her stomach and saw long red scratches from his lust. He looked past James' shoulder into the mirror and stared at her reflection. Her neck was covered in blue-purple marks. Lily gasped and fingered the biggest with her forefinger. Her shirt was ripped in the middle exposing much more of her breasts than had originally been revealed. What if he had succeeded? What if he managed to use her? What if..

It was too much for poor Lily to bear. She burst into racking sobs that shook her back and legs. She collapsed and slid down to the floor. James' immediately knelt next to her and gathered her in his arms. He placed her head in the crook of his neck and rubbed her upper back and smoothed her hair comfortingly. He felt his own eyes fill with tears when he thought what would have happened to the love of his life. He whispered that he would never let anyone hurt her and whispered that everything was all right now.

(A few minutes ago) Lily fell to the floor shaking all over. The next thing she knew was that James knelt beside her and took her in his arms. Lily cried harder feeling horrible for her actions against James yet he was being so sweet and caring. She buried her face deeper into the crook of his neck and twisted around so her arms were pushing against James' chest. Oh, she felt so safe snuggled against James' warm chest and hearing the rhythmic beating of his heart. James rubbed her back and whispered to her that everything was going to turn out fine. She could feel him shaking in anger and the thought that he cared so much for her brought a new wave of tears.

Slowly, Lily's sobs subsided. She closed her eyes and placed her burning and blotchy cheek against James' cool shoulder. James' slowly picked her up and carried her to the bed. He felt that she needed to sleep off the shock of last night and this morning. He gently laid her on his bed amongst the wrinkled sheets and tucked her in. Lily slowly opened her eyes touched by James' concern. James' was turning around but she quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled his down so he was sitting at the end of her bed. James' eyes widened with shock and confusion for Lily had never asked him to sit on her bet let alone sit in the chair next to her. James' studied her face, which was filled with regret and pain.

Lily tried to talk but stuttered and then tried again. ' It's ok honey; you got a shock right now. We can can later. Don't tax yourself' James whispered gently. He massaged her forehead and brushed aside the flaming hair that was covering her eyes. He made to stand up but Lily said softly, " No….Pot- I mean James. Please stay.' Once again a look of shock crossed James' face when her say his first name.

" I was very rude to you today James. I called you a ton of bad words. I also implied that you were a rapist. That was very unacceptable of me." Lily's eyes filled with tears again. " I have to make it up to you James. Please let me. I couldn't live with myself thinking that I could get away with calling you that. Please James. Please. You didn't even lash back at me when I insulted you." Lily stared at James pleading to him with her eyes.

James stared at Lily as she made her request to make it up. He couldn't say no when she stared at him in that pitiful manner. He wanted her to be his friend. That's it. Friends who joked with one another, consoled each other if something went wrong, and helped each other with homework. He wanted her as an addition to his life even if she wouldn't be his girlfriend. Just seeing her and being able to talk to her and receive a civil response back meant a lot to James. He swallowed hard. He looked back and Lily and slowly opened his mouth. He could feel and see her tense under the sheets waiting for his response. James' could tell that she was worried that he would ask her out on a date.

"Pleasebefriendwithme." Rambled James nervously.

" What!" exclaimed Lily, smiling for the first time all morning.

James turned red. He slowly repeated his question this time enunciating each syllable clearly. He waited with bated breath to see Lily's reaction. Lily visibly relaxed and her face slowly broke into a soft smile. She smiled up at James with tenderness that he had never seen before.

" Thank you James. To tell you the truth, I am surprised that you chose this. I immediately thought that you would ask me on a date. But you didn't. You're changing James. And……I kind of like it. Look James, I am going to be extremely blunt with you. One incident of saving me does make up all the pranks and tricks and asking me out that you did. But don't get any hopes. I don't like you. " James' face fell. " OMG! PLEASE, listen James! That came out too blunt. Before I used to hate you. Now I am indifferent to you. But after what you've shown me today, I know that you are a responsible and caring person. And I would like to be civil with you. We'll become friends overtime if acting civilly works"

" On one condition" stated James. " If you are not comfortable acting civilly towards me feel free to insult me. Don't feel that your friendship is a reward. I need nothing in return for what I did. I don't wish to force you into a relationship with me if you don't want to."

" I'll keep it in mind" said Lily sleepily. She yawned and her eyes started to close. James stood up as she drifted off to sleep. He smoothed her hair and quickly kissed her forehead. He put on a pair of faded jeans and left the room. The first person he met was Sirius.

" Hey Padfoot. Where's Rachael? Why are you out so early? Where did u get that bruise?

" woah, woah, woah, prongsy. Hold ur antler..hahaha..get it." Snickered Sirius. ' ok,ok, " he muttered after seeing james' rolling his eyeballs. Sirius and James went to the nearest sofa and Sirius slowly began to tell his tale…

**sorry to leave it at that! I have to think of a story abt Sirius and Rachael fighting. Don't want it to be same as lily's and James. Btw Rachael and Sirius left which is why they didn't butt into lily and James' argument. **

**Next chapter: Rachael and Sirius argument and James' vow to change himself and life with James and Lily acting civilly. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! THIS TOOK A LONG TIME FOR ALL ZE DETAILS!**


	6. Laughter and Tears

**Heyy! Thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews! I LOVE u guys! From now on I will make the chapters MUCH longer. This is a very long chapter! Thanks to roxiesnape for reviewing it before I uploaded the chapter.i LUV u soo much!**

**Btw it will be 6 chapters until their first kiss. Sorry to the reviewer who I said 8!**

**Next chapter will be posted on May 27th! **

**Now, on with the chapter! Rachael won't be half as bad as Lily. **

Chapter 6

After James and Sirius settled themselves on the couch, Sirius took a deep breath and began narrating his story. Sirius sat the edge of the right side of the couch while James curled up on the left side of the couch. James fixed him with a piercing gaze and gave his full attention to Sirius.

_**Sirius' Flashback**_

Rachael let out a moan as the bright morning sun spread across the queen bed. The rays steadily shone through the curtains and illuminated the dark room. In the middle of the room the rays hit her eyes making her see stars everywhere. She opened her eyelids and then quickly jerked them close when the hot rays hit her pupils through the crack in the curtain. She shifted her halter and skirt-clothed figure under the comforter and twisted her head to the right side so it was facing the other side of the room. She immediately winced as her hangover made her head spin and her hands immediately formed a shell around her head.

"G'morning sleeping beauty," a male voice said from the connecting bathroom. He sauntered over to the side of Rachael's bed and smoothed her hair. Rachael relaxed and enjoyed the soothing incessant massage. Her headache slowly started to fade and the pain started to dissolve. She was drifting to dreamland when……

" How are you?" the same voice questioned.

The voice slowly processed through Rachel's brain, she knew that voice, that voice made her stomach flip and sent tingles down her spine. Then it clicked with her. All her sleepiness faded away just as fast as it had come. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up so fast the room spun dangerously. She groaned, her head feeling as if she smashed it into a marble wall.

"Easy don't hurt yourself," the similar voice advised and Rachel looked up matching the voice to its body.

"What..why..where..how..when..oh Jesus Christ please tell me we didn't…" Rachel rambled. In her worry she swept her arm over some candleholders on her side table and set them flying into Sirius' chest which created the bruises that James' saw. Sirius flinched in surprise and pain as the silver ornaments rammed into his upper chest, which made marks that slowly turned blue and black. He didn't realize that his presence would have caused this reaction. Unaware of what she did to Sirius. Rachael started pounding her fists at his chest out of nervousness. After a few seconds, Sirius took hold of her balled-up hands and held them to her chest. Rachael stared reproachfully and in disbelief at Sirius and tearfully bracing herself to expect the worst.

"Well first of all, we are in the Head Boy's dorm. James and I went down to that new club " Glow stick" which was the same one you guys went to. We saw the two guys that you and Lily were dancing with. They were handing you bottles of alcohol like every 5 minutes! They were planning to get you drunk. This guy was pushing Lily towards a room and your guy was like taking off your shirt and hurting your neck. If we hadn't stopped them…and nothing happened in here. I wouldn't do that to anyone, let alone you," he said hastily. As he said the last 3 words, he dropped his gaze and lowered his voice to a whisper. His gray eyes slowly filled with hurt. Rachael glanced down at her chest and saw the blue and black marks that the bartender had given her. One entire strap was untied and there were black and blue marks there too. Shame rapidly filled Rachael from head to toe.

Rachael saw the pain and hurt in his eyes and looked down at the creamy blue bedspread with embarrassment. Her cheeks heated with mortification and slowly turned a dark red. She slowly look up, her blue eyes meeting Sirius' gray ones.

"Was it you that carried me out of the club yesterday?" Rachael asked softly. Sirius nodded his eyes fixed upon her blue eyes' swirling depths.

"Did you hold my hair back when I threw up all that garbage?" Once again he moved his head up and down.

Rachael managed to pull her gaze away from Sirius' entrancing eyes and stared somewhere in the middle of the wall opposite her. Sirius looked at expectantly. Rachael slowly dragged her gaze back to Sirius' face and lowered her chin. She took his chin in her right hand. Rachael's upper body was now out of the covers and Sirius was sitting across from her.

" I'm so sorry Sirius. I don't know how could I have thought that about you. Please forgive me," pleaded Rachael. Her eyes were glistened with tears.

Sirius' face softened and he gently pulled Rachael into a hug. He patted her head and said that she didn't owe him an apology. Rachael wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, they pulled apart and both Rachael and Sirius felt as if a part of them was missing. Sirius quickly stood up and stretched.

" Hey, you've been through a lot and you barely slept last night. Only about 2 hours. It's Saturday so go ahead and sleep. Tell me if you need anything for you headache through this 2-way mirror. Don't push yourself." Said Sirius tenderly.

Rachael leaned back against her headboard feeling awkward after Sirius left. She ran a smooth hand through her hair and frowned to herself. She drew her knees to her chest and folded her arms around them. The blankets now covered up to her knees as she sat hunched in the middle of the bed. She bit her lip as she always did when she was in concentration. ' Why do I feel like this? What's wrong with me? I haven't felt this way ever since I broke up with Michael. For the first time in a year my heart beats faster than normal. When he hugged me I felt sparks running down my spine and my insides melted. I felt so comfortable in those muscular arms of his. I felt as if nothing would ever happen to me. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. This is the same way I felt when I met Michael. But I can't be falling for Sirius. He's a playboy, he'll hurt me and God knows that I can't go through pain twice. Once was enough for me. I saw a different side of Sirius today and I really like it. He was so tender and loving. I never ever saw him like this before. It sounded as if he really cared. I wish he would show this to the public. Something stirred in my heart today. I know I have to get over him. Loving Sirius comes with heartbreak and usage. Maybe he was only acting nice because he wanted to get in bed wit me. I don't want to be a sex toy. But what if… "

Rachael's contemplation came to an end when her head started throbbing again worse than before. Rachael groaned with pain and slid fully under the silk covers. She planned to further her philosophy of her developing feelings for Sirius but as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep. Thoughts of Sirius were flushed down the drain as flowers and scenes of her dancing filled her brain.

_**End of Flashback**_

Just as Sirius told the final details of his story, the portrait door swung open and a frail looking Remus walked in. His pace was pale and there were black deep circles under his sleepy eyes. He was dressed in crumpled black pants, rumpled white dress shirt, and his tie was crooked. He hobbled over to the sofa and collapsed on the couch. He leaned his head back on the neck of the sofa, closed his exhausted eyes, and took a long breath. Sirius and James' eyes met in worry hoping no harm had befallen their friend. Sirius gritted his teeth and then cautiously poked his middle finger into Remus' arm. Remus opened his eyelids a crack and peered at Sirius.

" Yeah, Pads, what?" mumbled Remus sleepily.

" What the hell happened? Why are you here NOW? Where were you?" asked Sirius in one breath.

" Don't ask" Remus moaned. " I was doing my prefect duties last night with Tiffany. It was around 2 o clock-ish. We decided to stay out patrolling more. I guess we just lost track of the time. All was great until we decided to climb to the astronomy tower. Guess whom we ran into there? Snivelly and this Slytherin SLUT who was giving him a head!" Remus' face twisted into a look as if he had just licked a lemon. He whimpered and widened his eyes, and blew his breath out really quickly trying to get that disgusting image out of her head. James and Sirius had let out yells that lasted for about 30 seconds. Sirius looked as if a girl had turned him down and James looked as if he had swallowed unsweetened lemonade.

Remus who was a bit green now from remembering that memory continues with his story. " Ok, anyways me and Tiffany yell really loudly and the girl looks up. Forgot her name. Parkinson was her last name. Snape looked as if I had zapped him with lightening. The girl quickly got to her knees, wiped her mouth and ran out like a scampering mouse. Snape looked so murderous that I was so sure he was going to kill me. I had tried to stop the girl but while my back was turned, Snape sent a hex at me that was so powerful that made me fly down the flight of stairs. The last thing I remember was hearing Tiffany screaming before I fell onto the marble floor. I woke up in the hospital wing a few minutes ago and Madame Pomfrey said I could leave the infirmary. Now I'm here." Remus looked expectantly at James and Sirius' reactions.

James and Sirius had looks of pure outrage on their faces. James' was dark red and was clenching and unclenching his hands as if he wanted to wrap them around Snape's neck. He was breathing heavily and his abdominal muscles were contracting. Sirius was flexing his fingers and he started punching the sofa.

" WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE HELL! THAT FUCKING SON- OF-A-BITCH! HOW DARE HE! THAT BASTARD! HE WILL PAY FOR THIS! NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH HURTING A MARAUDER! FUCKING ASSHOLE! HE'LL PAY! U MARK MI WORDS, HE'LL PAY." Yelled James waving his arms like a windmill. " WHO DOES THAT SCUMBAG THINK HE IS! I WILL CURSE HIM SO HARD THAT—" James' voice died out as an irritable looking Professor McGonagall climbed though the portrait hole and stamped over to where the boys were sitting.

" James Potter, what is heaven's name do you think you were doing? Are you trying to make the castle fall down on our heads? Why were you screaming like a hooligan?" snapped Professor McGonnagall angrily.

" What, was I really screaming?" asked James looking innocent as a mouse.

" DON'T GIVE ME THAT POTTER!" shouted McGonnagal who was now breathing heavily and turning red. " YOU WERE EXTREMELY LOUD! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE AND I COULD HEAR IT ALL THE WAY FROM THE ASTRONOMY TOWER!" bristled Mcgonnagal.

" And just were you and him doing up there in the quiet all by yourselves?" asked James cheekily with his handsome face contorted into a smirk. Behind him, Sirius and Remus choked on their laughter and their failure to do so added fuel to professor McGonnagall's rage.

" HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS LIKE POTTER! THAT IS EXTREMELY INAPROPRIATE OF YOU! HOW CAN U THINK OF THINGS AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" shouted the professor. James' was sure smoke was about to come out of her ears and fire out of her mouth.

The professor whirled around her crimson silk robes whipping around her thin body. James' noticed that her hair was mussed up which was unusual because her hair was ALWAYS in its immaculate bun. James' sharp eyes saw that one of her stocking was missing and there was a blue mark on her neck. James' face contorted into a look of disgust and it turned a shade of green. As soon as she left the room, James fell onto the sofa. Sirius and Remus were at his side immediately.

" What's wrong Prongs?" asked Remus in concern.

James looked at Remus as if he had just sprouted a third eye. James rolled his eyes and looked over at Sirius expecting a look of disgust but to James' amazement there was a look of confusion etched on Sirius' face.

" Yeesh you guys. Didn't you notice anything? And I thought I taught you well. I guess I have to re-teach everything to you guys. McGonnagall's hair was messed up and one of her stockings was missing. And she had a mark on her neck. Do I have to spell it out? Hello, come on I know there has to be a brain behind that perfect hair Sirius and one behind your messed up hair Remus."

Slowly a look of apprehension dawned on Sirius' face. "Ooooooooooooooh, they were shag--." Started to yell Sirius looking as if he had a won a gold medal.

" Ok Sirius," Remus quickly interjected. " No need to hear of their three-letter lives."

" How about you tell me what happened last night because when I entered the dorm you people weren't here. Ditcher. Hmmm," sniffed Remus desperate to change the subject.

James and Sirius signed and reluctantly repeated their stories to Remus who listened attentively. His eyes softened when he saw how ecstatic James was and how his eyes lit up when James said he and Lily would be acting nice to each other from now on. Remus also noticed a slight blush creep on Sirius' cheek when he mentioned that he and Rachael had embraced. Remus placed his observation at the back of his mind reminding himself to ask Sirius about this later.

Later in the Day 

Around 5 o'clock, about 3 hours after their fights with the boys, Lily and Rachael finally came down the stairs in their pajamas yawning. Lily was wearing a red tank top and white silk pajama bottoms with little red hearts on them. Rachael had changed out of her skirt and halter and into light pink fuzzy pajama bottoms and a white silky tank top. Both girls had their hair tied up in a ponytail and their faces were devoid of any makeup. Both James' and Sirius' face broke into identical grins. Remus smirked slightly as he noticed their happiness.

" Hi James, hey Remus and Sirius. You guys are still in the dormitory on a Saturday afternoon?" asked Lily. Remus noticed how she said a specific hi to James. (oooooh..Loll)

" Yeah, we wanted to remain here just in case your headache got worse," James answered sweetly.

" Aww. Thanks James. You didn't have to do that. Me and Rachael are feeling a lot better," crooned Lily. Rachael nodded her approval that she was feeling better.

" Ok, then if you guys are feeling better do you want to go for a walk with us," asked Remus. Lily and Rachael looked at each other and silently agreed that they would.

" That would be awesome, Remus. Let us change. We'll be down in 15 minutes," replied Rachael.

" That's great," Remus said. " You guys wait here. Lemme go to the library really quickly and see if she would like to come with us." He quickly ran to the dormitory door all of his tiredness washed away and scampered out towards the library.

James and Sirius were perched on the sofa both immersed in their thoughts. James' rested his elbow on the arm of the couch and dreamily though about their first civil conversation. He was definitely looking forward to more chats.

Sirius on the other hand was struggling with his emotions about Rachael. He had … Sirius' thoughts were cut off by the excited giggling of Lily and Rachael who were skipping down the windy stairs. Lily was dressed in a simple dark green wrap-a-round skirt and a white tank top. She was wearing flat dark green flip-flops on her feet. Her hair was in a ponytail; some strands of her red hair fell out of the rubber clasp and framed her face. James' heart started to beat faster when he saw her descend the stairs. Rachael was wearing a pair of low-rise dark blue jeans, a pair of flip-flops just like Lily's except they were light blue, and a light blue off-the-shoulder long-sleeved shirt. Her highlighted hair was now made into 2 French braids. Just like James, Sirius' heart started beating faster.

" Hey, where's Remus?" Lily asked with a smile.

" He went to see if Tiffany was in the library to ask if she wanted to come too,' replied James, who were staring at her beautiful face enamored. Just as the words left his mouth, the door swung open and a laughing Tiffany and Remus walked through the door.

" Hey you guys," Tiffany choked out. " You wanna go?"

The six students walked out the portrait door and through the empty halls. Since it was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, many students were having picnics or just lounging around. They pushed open the front door and the blinding rays of the sun hit them as they walked out to the expansive greenery. They blinked their eyes rapidly so they could get used to the sun quickly. At first they walked as a group, but as the time went by, their group split into 3 pairs; Lily and James, Sirius and Rachael, and Remus and Tiffany.

Lily and James slowly meandered their way to the right of the greenery. People on their left and right stopped what they were doing and stared for it was rare that Lily and James were together without one of them cussing or throwing things. But today, Lily and James cheerfully walked down the path side by side laughing amicably together. People who saw them thought about what an awesome pair they made. Lily's 5-foot 6 height complimented James' 6-foot frame. Lily was small and thin while James was strong and muscular. Lily excelled in transfiguration while James was excellent in Charms. Lily and James were made for each other spiritually and physically thought many people.

" So, Lily do you have any sister?" asked James good-naturedly. He immediately knew that he shouldn't have asked that. Lily' eyes filled with tears and her smiled vanished. She started to rapidly blink and her lip started to quiver. James started apologizing profusely and led her over to a secluded area and sat her down on a bench. James sat besides her and rubbed her back encouragingly. He kissed her forehead and then placed his hand on her waist. He couldn't help but think that she fit perfectly into his arms. He wiped away her tears and whispered that she didn't need to tell him.

" No, James. It'll be better if I get it out. Petunia and me were best friends. I was one year older than her. We loved each other so much. She knew all my secrets and I knew all of hers. Everything was great until I got my letter for Hogwarts. Petunia was told that she would get her letter in a year so nothing changed. We became even closer as I told her of all the things I hated about Hogwarts like Lucius Malfoy and Snape. I also told her about this one blond boy in my neighborhood that I thought was cute and I even told her of my first kiss with him. She knew everything. But a year later, when she didn't get the letter, she changed completely. She screamed at me for the smallest things, burned my letters if I sent them to her, never talked to me unless she had to, and the worst is she told my mother everything. She told her everything I told her. She told her about my first crush, about my sneaking out to be with him, and everything. She handed over my trust to my mom and stomped on our relationship. Now, Tom isn't my boyfriend anymore. She stole him away from me. She snatched him away. I felt devastated. I don't like him anymore but it crushed my heart that my sister would do that." Lily finished her tale sobbing on James' shirt.

During her story, James wore a look of annoyance and then anger. How could someone treat their own flesh and blood like that? He lifted Lily's face, wiped her tears and hugged her. He felt horrible for asking Lily this question.

"Lily, you're a beautiful person. Don't let someone like her bully you and have the right to tear you apart. The more you crumble, the more satisfaction she gets. You have Rachael, Tiffany, Sirius, Remus, and me. We'll all here for you. I can't take away the past but I can help you become strong to ward off your sister's future attempts to tear you apart. And it's Tom's loss if he ditched you. You're the prettiest and smartest girl I know. Later when Tom realizes it'll be too late. In two words, You're Perfect.'"

Lily stared at James' face, wondering how could anyone be so sweet. Lily's face slowly broke into a smile and she slowly kissed James' on the cheek. She rested her cheek on James' shoulder and they silently sat close to each other basking in the sunlight. James' felt as if fireworks had exploded in his heart. Lily and James closed their eyes and they quietly enjoyed each other's company. James placed his head on Lily's and they just enjoyed the beautiful weather.

" Maybe I was wrong about James. Maybe I've been too harsh with him these past 7 years. I've never really given him a chance. But no, James is a playboy. He dates on bed ability not on character or morals. And I've just got to know him. Our relationship needs some time. I need some time to know him better. I don't want my heart shattered like Rachael's; that poor girl. But I'm sure that having James as a friend sure is nice,' thought Lily.

Meanwhile 

Meanwhile, Sirius and Rachael had been promenading around the flower garden. They had both forgotten their feeling and started to joke around and make conversations. They quickly progressed from family to music to food and whatever came into their minds. Sirius and Rachael started talking about bands when Rachael patted Sirius on the arm and signaling to him to be quiet.

" Shhh. Look, it's Lily and James. Lily seems to be extremely upset about something Sirius. Let's go and see if we can help," whispered Rachael sounding worried about Lily. They slowly inched closer but to their amazement Lily gave James a quick kiss on the cheek and then they settled down together in harmony.

Rachael signed happily. " They make such a good pair don't they Sirius," Rachael murmured and signed contently.

" Yes, they do," but Sirius was staring at Rachael intently. He took in her slender curvaceous figure and her shoulders exposed by the shirt. Her soft hair was blowing slightly in the cooling and soothing breeze and her eyes were a soft, clear blue. Sirius could deny it no longer; he felt an undeniable attraction towards this girl. Her blue eyes ere transfixed upon the couple and under those eyes her could see longing, sadness, and wistfulness swirling under the depths. Rachael absentmindedly took a step forward and slipped and hit her head on the marble bench. Luckily, she and Sirius were shielded from Lily and James' view so they could not hear her yelp of pan and surprise. Sirius was at her side in a split second and effortlessly and gently picked her up. Rachael had tears of pain in her eyes and her lip was trembling. There was a cut on her head and a small bruise was slowly forming but In Sirius' eyes she was still the prettiest brunette. Sirius gently sat her down on the bench and soothed her until she stopped trembling and was fine.

The started their walk again and passed by a rose plant. Sirius silently picked one up while Rachael skipped ahead of him. He walked up to Rachael, patted her on the shoulder, and when she turned around he handed her the rose. Her face broke into a gently smile and she looked touched. Just as she took it, the wind swept it and it landed at her feet. Both Sirius and her bent down to pick up the rose and their hands met.

Rachael and Sirius looked up at each other and stared in each other's eyes. As they stared in each other's eyes, Rachael and Sirius were captured in a world of their own. As far as they were concerned they were the only people in the world. A soft breeze whipped Rachael and Sirius's hair. The leaves in the trees around them danced in the air. Leaves around them twirled in the air and the magic and tension between Rachael and Sirius began to form. They were crouching in the middle of a cobblestone pavement with rose and lily bushes that lined the side. Maple trees were planted outside of the rose bushes and small scrubs shielded them from view. Benches were placed every few feet along the dirt.

As Rachael was lost in Sirius's gray eyes, she felt her heart beat faster. Her hand, which still was under Sirius' hand felt as if electricity was shooting through it. All the feelings that she had locked up in a box and placed in the furthest corner of her heart were open and they slowly began to fill her from head to toe. She couldn't deny it anymore. She felt an attraction towards the playboy of Hogwarts. She felt as if a magnetic charge was pulling towards Sirius. Her head lost what logic it had and she began to feel light-headed. ' Look at his perfect hair and his perfect features. I feel like taking his smooth cheek in my hand and caressing his hair in my palm. I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips of his.' Automatically, her hand went to his cheek.

As Sirius stared into Rachael's round eyes, he felt something he never had before; magnetism. Sirius had always dated girls on their appearance and he never felt any attraction. He always singled out the girls who he heard were amazing in bed. But as he stared at Rachael, his heart began to beat faster, he became faint, and his body felt as if sparks was flowing through him. He felt Rachael's hand on his cheek and automatically placed his hand on her wait. Together still unable to break their gaze, they slowly stood up the rose forgotten, and they steadily drew closer. Still mesmerized, Rachael placed her left palm on Sirius' other shoulder and Sirius wrapped her thin waist with his hands. Sirius slowly lowered his face to Rachael's and softly placed his lips on hers.

Rachael's eyelids fluttered closed when she felt Sirius' lips upon hers. She felt as if fireworks were erupting throughout her body. All the resistance that she had evaporated as she accepted his kiss. She let out a moan as Sirius nibbled on her lower lip and granted him permission. Sirius and her tongues battled with each other and she felt herself go weaker by the second. Slowly and gently, Sirius and Rachael shared their first kiss in the evening of the forming sunset. The kiss went on and on. Slowly Sirius and Rachael broke apart both breathing heavily. Rachael and Sirius' lips were swollen and red. They were quiet for a few moments savoring their intimacy. Suddenly, it dawned on Rachael what she just did. She abruptly left go on Sirius and removed his hands from her waist. She slowly started backing away from Sirius her right hand over her mouth. Her eyes filled with unshed tears and Sirius took a step towards her his face etched with confusion and comfort. Rachael twirled around and started running down the cobblestone path her hair blowing her behind her. The tears slowly spilled over her cheeks and she didn't stop running until she reached the safety of her bed in her dormitory.

She collapsed on her unmade bed and completely broke down into tears. She reached over to her remote control and turned on the radio hoping the songs would drown her in the lyrics.

_Now it seems to me  
That you know just what to say  
But words are only words  
Can you show me something else_

Can you swear to me that you?ll always be this way?  
Show me how you feel  
More than ever baby

Well I don?t want to be lonely no more  
I don?t want to have to pay for this  
I don?t want another lover at my door  
It?s just another heartache on my list  
_  
I don?t wanna be angry no more   
You?re the one who could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me, know for sure  
I don?t wanna be lonely anymore _

Rachael broke down in more tears as the song made her remember her affairs with Michael. She slumped on her pillow and cried until all her tears ran out. She couldn't be falling in love with Sirius! She just couldn't! She couldn't go through that pain again! Sirius was a playboy who would break her heart once again. She knew Sirius didn't have the ability to love anyone and she didn't want to be one more notch on his bedpost. She needed to know if he really loved her before she dated him.

_Ooooh Oooooh Oooooh Ooooh  
Now it?s hard for me  
When my heart?s still on the mend  
Open up to me  
Like you do your girlfriends   
And you sing to me  
And it?s harmony  
Girl what you do to me is everything  
Let me say anything just to get you back again   
Why can?t we just try?_

I don?t want to be lonely no more  
I don?t want to have to pay for this  
I don?t want another lover at my door  
It?s just another heartache on my list 

I don?t wanna be angry no more  
You?re the one who could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me, know for sure  
I don?t wanna be lonely anymore 

Rachael buried her tearstained face in the pillow as hot tears came once again faster and faster. Her entire physique shook with sobs for her previous love, her weakness, and her undeniable attraction towards Sirius. Thirty minutes later, overcome by exhaustion and stress, Rachael fell into a restless nap still in her tight jeans and t-shirt. For the first time since she arrived in her room, her body rose and fell in methodical rhythms. Her tear-stained and blotchy face had a look of peacefulness and sadness. __

Meanwhile, Sirius stood shocked and lonely back in the garden. His eyes were transfixed in front of him on the path that Rachael had run down. Sirius sighed as he remembered their first kiss together. This was the most meaningful kiss he had experienced in his life. He had kissed Rachael because he felt attracted towards her not just because he wanted the pleasure. But Rachael had slowly run away from him as if she regretted kissing him. Sirius' heart was crushed when he saw the tears in her eyes. He wanted to take her in his arms and wipe her sorrow away. Rachael had looked at him as if he was a Death Eater. Sirius slowly walked over to a marble bench and sat on it staring at his hands in the waning light contemplating what went wrong.

_**A While Ago**_

Remus and Tiffany slowly separated from the others and went to walk towards the lake. They slowly reached the lake laughing and cracking jokes from time to time. Near the lake it was colder than any of the spots Rachael and Sirius and Lily and James were in. Tiffany and Remus sat down by the back of the river watching small fish leap out of the dark blue murky water. The sun was slowly setting at the opposite end of the lake and the half-circle of the sun was surrounded by wisps and waves of pink, purple, and light blue. The couple picked up small pebbles and flung them into the lake so their hands would have something to do. They talked about movies, music, and their hobbies. Tiffany's gentle laugh, which sounded like the chimes and Remus' deep chuckle, broke the silence and peacefulness that had settled on the bank.

Suddenly, the peacefulness was broken by the sounds of footsteps and sobs. Remus and Tiffany turned around startled to see a distressed Rachael running towards the castle. She was frantically dabbing her wet cheeks with the frayed sleeves of her blue shirt. Remus and Tiffany glanced at each other worry etched on their faces.

" Well, maybe we should head to the Great Hall. It's dinner time and maybe Rachael will be in the great hall," Remus suggested though he looked unsure.

Tiffany nodded her head and they both slowly stood up, stretched, smiled at each, threw the remaining rocks clutched in their palm and set out for the great hall.

**Hey! Please review! I spent SOO MANY HOURS writing this chapter! Thanks so much! I luv you all! Next chapter May 27th. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: lily and james sweet moment, james' vow, sirius' emotions, remus' advice. **


	7. Sirius' Past

**HEY! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM! **

**MI NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED UP AS USUAL ON JUNE 4RD! IM HECKA SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT STUPID FINALS ARE COMING AND I NEED JUST ONE MORE DAY! THANKS SO MUCH! I don't want my writing to become a stress thingy. LOLL.**

**Btw! This chapter has some R-rated content! THE SEX IS IN ITALICS! PLEASE READ ANYWAYS AND JUST SKIP OVER THE PARTS IF IT OFFENDS YOU! PLEASEEEEE! **

**THANKS TO EVERYSINGLE PERSON WHO STARTED READING MY STORY! I LUV U ALL!**

**Chapter 7: Sirius' Past**

Unlike Sirius, the rest of the Marauders' walk in the park was extremely enjoyable. Lily and James were still relaxing in the fresh air on their bench. They slowly opened their eyes when the now chilly breeze hit their faces and in Lily's case her exposed arms and legs. Lily blinked her eyes trying to adjust to the light and gingerly lifted her head from James' chest and carefully detached herself from James' arms. She stood up, shivering her arms and legs covered in goose bumps. Her pearly white teeth began to chatter and her shoulder-length red hair began blowing in the wind. She began to run her arms with her arms and started jogging in place to warm up her body and increase circulation.

" James. Please can we go in," Lily whined and pleaded. Her shivering was now increasing every second and her cheeks were turning a soft rosy color. James couldn't help but think that she looked even prettier if that was possible.

Lily pouted, as James just remained sitting on the bench smirking at her. Unlike Lily, James was wearing faded blue jeans, a worn leather jacket, a white shirt, and black lace-up tennis shoes. He leaned back casually until he knew he would fall and cupped the slab of marble with the hands. He sighed peacefully and stretched his jean-clad legs n front of him. He laughed internally and cocked his eyebrow at her. He wanted to see how long she could stand his annoying behavior before she ran out on him. James' laughed internally as he watched her skip in place, run back in forth a couple of steps, and rub her arms. He watched her long, thin, shapely legs move under her short silky dark green skirt. He observed her fiery hair whipping around her face and shoulders. He was captured by the way her long slender fingers massaged her exposed arms trying to keep in the heat in her body. He moved his gaze from her fingers and to her face and looked into her emerald-green eyes where he could see anger and frustration. Lily moved her eyes from the rose bushes where she had been staring and saw James' observing her.

" Now what James? Sorry to break your heart but the wind isn't strong enough to lift my skirt very high. Can we please go?" snapped Lily, getting very tired of exercising in the chilly evening weather.

The sun was nearly gone and the lamps had turned on in the grounds so students wouldn't trip and fall. There was a slight layer of blue and pink clouds on the edge of the horizon and the rest of the sky was turning a dark blue and was slowly progressing to night. There was enough light given off by the lamps that James and Lily could clearly see each other's faces in natural color. James continued to smirk at her and twiddled his legs and moved her eyebrows up and down completely mocking her. Lily huffed in anger, giving up on James and whirled around. She stomped past the rose bushes and flower shrubs towards the steps leading towards the castle. She turned her head around as she reached the steps and cast James a disgusted look who was now laughing. As soon as the last strand of hair vanished from James' sight, he finally got off the cold bench and sauntered towards the stairs. He could her vibrant hair anywhere.

James jogged down the steps towards Lily. Even though Lily was walking at a very fast pace, James' seven years of working out made him much faster than Lily. He caught up to her before she had taken ten steps. He put his right hand on her left shoulder but she shrugged it off. She turned to face him and shot him a dirty look but as she turned around he caught a hint of a smile on her face and realized that Lily wasn't truly mad at him. She huffed and sniffed at James and then continued on her route towards the castle. James rolled her eyes, amused by her antics and watched her walk to the castle.

After a few minutes, Lily sneaked a look behind her and saw to her surprise that James' wasn't there. She pursed her lips confused and then shrugged. She was about to turn around when a pair of arms wrapped in a leather coat encircled her waist. Lily shrieked in terror and fear thinking it was a Death Eater. But then she smelled James' familiar cologne and slowly relaxed against James' chest. He gripped her waist and started twirling her around. Lily screamed first in surprise and then slowly began to laugh uncontrollably. She felt like she was flying as James' twirled her around and around. The cold whipped Lily's hair in her face and into James' face. James closed his eyes for a second ans the scent of jasmine filled his nostrils. Lily felt as if all of her fears and responsibilities disappeared as the trees and flower bushes twirled around her. She could hear James laugh as he picked her up. It occurred to both of them that they fit perfectly into each other's arms. Slowly James became too dizzy and he gently placed Lily back on her feet. He held her arms gently so she wouldn't fall. James' brown eyes met Lily's green eyes and he could see excitement, wildness, and a spark within her eyes.

Lily smiled and James and they started to walk back together towards the castle. However, James had recovered quickly from the spinning and was now walking rather normally. Lily on the other hand was still a little tipsy from the twirling and was staggering all over the field as if she had chugged a bottle of fire whisky. James watched her and laughed as she staggered all over the field. However, his laughter died and she slipped on a wet piece of marble and fell down 3 stairs. James yelled Lily's name out cursing himself for making her so dizzy. He rushed over to her praying that nothing horrible had happened to her. By the time, he reached Lily; she was sitting up and massaging her left knee, which was scraped. Lily's wand had been thrown into a nearby flower bush as a result of the impact. James retrieved her wand and then crouched next to Lily. Well at least all the tipsiness had left Lily. That was one plus.

" Oh my god! Lily, are you ok? Where are you hurt? Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up? How are you? What's wrong," rattled James. He held up 4 fingers.

Lily broke into a fit of giggles. " Calm down, James. I'm fine," choked Lily with laughter. 'James looked so cute when he was worried,' thought Lily. ' He has that messy black hair flopped on his forehead and those gorgeous hazel eyes. I never knew he cared that much about me.' Lily's reverie was abruptly ended when James took her shoulder and started rocking her back and forth asking if she was ok. Lily rolled her eyes, took James' hands in hers and said yes exuberantly finally convincing him that she was fine. James looked as if he accepted her answer and then stood up, brushed the leaves from his pants and then held his right hand out to her. Lily placed her white, small hand into his tanned, muscular hand and he pulled her up. James brushed the leaves off her back and was going down south when Lily sneakily took his arm and twisted it causing James to yelp in pain. Lily laughed and then tapped her scratches with her wand and they disappeared.

They had barely moved three steps when Lily grabbed James' hand and pointed to a medium sized bridge that was suspending over some water. James protested and didn't want to go there, but he knew better than to argue with Lily. Once Lily made up her mind, she wouldn't budge from it until it was completed. James knew that if brought up a debate round with Lily not only would he lose but also he would waste his night with her and not get any dinner. "But then again, being outside in the dark, alone with Lily, has it's perks," thought James nodding approvingly. That was one of the reasons he loved Lily. She was strong-willed and she always was committed to her idea. She remained with those that she e loved and would rather die herself that betray them. Once she decided to do something she wouldn't stop until she completed it.

So, he reluctantly followed Lily towards the bridge. Lily went ahead of him skipping and twirling in the lawn. James laughed as she danced over the bridge and then when she reached there, she turned around and waited for James. She stared into the clear dark blue water memorized by the misshaped silver mood. Small pink and rose petals were floating on the top of the surface. James slowly came behind her cracking twigs as his shiny black shoes stepped on them. Lily abruptly turned around her eyes radiating happiness and excitement. James sighed and shook his head causing Lily to narrow her eyes and place her hands on her hips. James took Lily's left hand in his right one and he stepped up onto the bridge with one foot. He gently pressed down on the wood making sure that it was stable. When the bridge didn't crack, he stepped up fully onto the plank leading Lily behind him. James was still very cautious about crossing this bridge so he started to quickly lead Lily across the bridge.

Lily was observing James with a thoughtful and tender smile. " He was such a gentleman today. I'm really starting to like James. I'm feeling kind of bad that I never gave him the chance to become friends with me before! Well, like they say better now than never."

They were about halfway across the bridge when Lily accidentally stepped on a stray piece of wood, twisted her ankle, and fell on the bridge. She yelped in surprise and pain and placed her hands to cup her ankle. She whimpered and started to blow on her injured ankle. Once again, James was by her side in 2 seconds. He knelt beside her. Guilt was racking his every fiber. ' Why didn't I stop her? What if something really bad happens? It'll be all my fault.' He gently extracted her foot from the wood and massaged it. Lily was shivering and her breath was coming in short gasps.

" Do you think you can walk," James asked Lily worried.

Lily grimaced and with James' help, she managed to pull herself to her feet. He has placed his arms around her shoulders and heaved her up. Lily bit her lip, barred her teeth and hesitantly took her first step. She leaned heavily on James and managed to stand on her left ankle. She took a deep breath and removed a stray strand of red hair from her face that was obscuring her view and tucked it behind her ear. She took a tiny step forward but nearly collapsed, as her injured ankle was not enough to support her weight. James bit his lip; Lily's wound seemed to be worse than a sprained ankle. Lily straightened herself up again and tried once more. The exact same reaction occurred.

" Here," James said softly," You'll make it worse if you try to walk on it." "Let me help you."

James moved one of arms where he had placed it on and shoulder and gently placed it on her lower back. He gathered her into his arms, placed his other hand under her kneels and gingerly and effortlessly picked her up. James turned around and started to walk back towards the castle.

" How many time are you going to save my life," asked Lily jokingly. She was referring to the time when she fell down the stairs and the other accident a few minutes ago. A small smile was playing around her cherry-red lips.

" As many times that you put your life in danger," whispered James softly.

Lily looked up her smile vanishing and observed James' face with wide eyes. She thought he had been joking but when she looked up at him she saw that he meant every word. His hazel eyes were transfixed on the elegant castle ahead of him. His raven-color hair was becoming even messier as the wind blew through it. Lily slowly dragged her gaze down until she was staring at his neck. Lily grew silent as the wind began to blow harder and the tension began to develop. As soon as Lily shifted her gaze to his neck James looked at Lily. His eyes probed her face and he saw confusion, shock, and admiration hidden in the corners. He moved his gaze back to the castle so he wouldn't fall and then both of them couldn't walk. (Borrowed from Veer-Zaara)

They crossed the rest of the short bridge in silence. Confusion and denial thoughts were filling Lily' s head while James was mentally whacking himself for telling Lily that. Now she would act as if he was a stranger. When they reached the castle, James derived from the clock that there was still an hour left for dinner. James silently thanked God that students were given an hour and a half for dinner.

" Hey Lily, I think we should get you up to the hospital wing and then go to dinner okay? We still have a hour left so there will be plenty of time for you to eat," said James in his normal voice hoping he sounded like nothing has happened 5 minutes ago.

" Sure James," replied Lily her voice slightly cracking. She berated herself for not being able to sound that his confession hadn't affected her. Luckily for Lily, James didn't realize anything different or he chose not to say anything about it.

James was still carrying Lily and he carried her up to the infirmary in silence. The tension between them was rapidly forming. James kicked the door of the infirmary open and Madam Pomfrey rapidly rushed to Lily. Her ankle was now purple and blue and had swelled to the size of her 2 wrists combined. James walked over to a bed his face wearing an expression of complete worry. He gently sat her down on the pillows as Madam Pomfrey rushed to her office and back her black silk robes billowing behind her. Lily winced as Madam started sending spells through her ankle. Finally after 15 minutes, Madam Pomfrey tapped her ankle, which made Lily able to walk on it however the swelling was still visible. Then, Madam Pomfrey handed Lily 2 vials, which contained purple and red liquid, which would reduce the swelling if she took them tonight. After about 15 minutes, Lily and James were finally allowed to go to dinner.

Lily and James left the dormitory but the conversation that they had shared on the beach was still fresh in their minds. They walked quickly hoping to make it to the Great Hall quickly before it became too hard to speak to one another.

** _In The Great Hall _**

Lily and James each opened the door of the Great Hall and some of the Great Hall looked towards them to see who was coming to dinner so late. Many people' eyebrows disappeared into their hair or many choked on their food when they saw Lily and James enter the hall side-by-side smiling painfully. Lily and James walked quickly to their spots that Remus, Sirius, and Tiffany had saved for them. Lily and James both noticed that Rachael was missing and that Sirius wasn't eating with his usual gusto. However Remus and Tiffany were extremely immersed into their own conversation. James observed Remus as he walked to the table. Remus had a sparkle in his eye that he had never seen before. A huge smile lit up his face and he was listening to Tiffany with the utmost attention. James knew then that there was something between Tiffany and Remus.

Just like James, Lily was also thinking the same thing with Tiffany. He watched as she fiddles with her hair by putting it around her finger or behind her ear. She watched her blush whenever Remus would take her hand in his so he could show her a wand movement or so.

By this time Lily and James had reached their spots. Remus and Tiffany stopped their eye conversation for 2 seconds to say hello to Lily and James and then went back to their conversation. Sirius mumbled hello and went back to semi-eating and pushing his food around his plate. The three of them lapsed into their own thoughts.

' God, I wish I hadn't told Lily that I would save her every time on the bridge. Now we're just so uncomfortable around each other. Well maybe things will be different tomorrow. Maybe the tension will die down in 24 hours. We'll it seems that there is something wrong with Sirius. But I know better than to ask him here. It'll spread like wildfire around the school if something happens. "

' I wonder why James told me that on the bridge,' though Lily at the same time. ' It seemed like he was telling the truth but what if he was faking it. Like maybe this is how he got all his other girlfriends. But today was really enjoyable in the yard and all. I'm really enjoying James' company. Hopefully everything will die down by the time we need to patrol the corridors.'

' I was having an awesome time with Rachael And then I kissed her. It ruined everything to be honest. For a while, it seemed as if she liked me too. I felt an attraction today towards her today and it seemed more than pure physical desires. I haven't felt that ever since I broke up with Sierra Rivers. '

Automatically, the thought of Sierra Rivers made his eyes burn with unshed tears. Sirius abruptly stood up, pushed his plate of uneaten food away, and quickly left the hall towards the Gryffindor common room leaving a baffled Lily, James, Tiffany, and Remus behind who had stopped their conversation when they saw Sirius running away without eating which was very unusual. His mind was slowly filling with the memories if his former girlfriend. One hot tear slid down his cheek and Sirius angrily wiped it away. ' Goddamn, I can't believe I'm crying over that whore," thought Sirius angrily. He ran towards the common room, snapped the password at the Fat Lady, and then ran up the stairs to his dorm. He fell back down on his bed, drew the covers around him and stared up that the dark maroon velvet covers. It was astonishing how even 2 years later, the simple memory of Sierra Rivers could bring him such pain. For the first time in 3 years, Sirius broke his mind's barrier and allowed the memory of his first meeting with Sierra Rivers to overwhelm his mind.

Two years ago in June

A 15-year old Sirius stretched on his kind sized bed in his family home. It was nine o'clock and already everyone was asleep in his house. His mother and father who were exhausted after yelling at Sirius for not becoming a Death Eater like his younger brother Regulus. Sirius yawned and drew circles on his bedspread, which was black just as everything in the Black household. Sirius kicked his bedspread furiously wishing that James was here but James was away visiting relatives in southern Britain. Remus was also away visiting some other relatives. Sirius groaned in despair. He was so tired of sitting at home day after day listening to his parents scold him and praise Regulus. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it. It had only been 3 days and his brain was mushed up. Sirius laid back on his bedspread the open window bringing cool air through the holes. 'If only he was small enough to slip through the cracks?' Sirius thought. Sirius suddenly sat up as if lightening had shot through him. Why hadn't he thought of that before? It was so clear to Sirius. He could sneak out of the window and come back around 1 or 2 o'clock. There was a new club a few blocks from where he lived that was called "Candid Club." He quickly hopped off his bed, did an excited jog, and then quickly put blue jeans over his boxers and a black skin-tight shirt on his bare chest.

At fifteen, Sirius hadn't change much in 2 years except he had added more muscles on his abdominal and arms. His hair was the same; black and flopped on his forehead. Even now he attracted girls of all ages. He and James had not been very well known in their first year because they were pretty short and not very muscular. However, by the time second year rolled around Sirius and James had changed quite a bit. Both of them had worked out over the summer and had created muscles in their abdominal and arms. They had enrolled in a workout course, which made them physically stronger. James and Sirius had grown quite a bit and they stood 5'7 and 5'6 respectively in their second year. When they first appeared on platform 9 and ¾ the entire platform hushed when they saw the changes. From that moment on, James and Sirius had become the most wanted bachelors at Hogwarts. All the attention had gone to James' and Sirius' head. They sauntered through the corridors hexing anyone they hated and their most favorite target became Snape because he was the opposite of them. He was short and his hair was full of dandruff and hair oil. James and Sirius also began their assault on the opposite race. In their second year, they made a bet to see whom they could go out the most with. In their second year, sex wasn't a part of their actions but as the years passed and their knowledge of physical relations grew so did their desires. It seemed that as every year passed, James ans Sirius became even hotter in the eyes of the female race. James and Sirius stuck to making out and touching and it wasn't until the summer of his 4th year that he gave up his virginity to his first love, Sierra Rivers.

Fifteen minutes later after his idea struck him, Sirius was dressed and ready to sneak out. He walked quietly over to his window and gently while gritting his teeth pried the window out of the sockets. He furtively glanced around him making sure that his family members were still asleep. The Black mansion was only one floor so it was extremely easy for Sirius to sneak out. A few minutes later, Sirius was out his prison and was jogging towards the club hoping for an exciting evening. Little did Sirius know that this evening would be more eventful that he ever expected it to be.

The walk to the club was only about 15 minutes by foot. Before long, Sirius had arrived at the door of the club, showed his card, and was in the club. Sirius was bopping to the beat and was all ready to party all night. He surveyed the crows and pursed his lips and nodded impressed. The girls here were extremely worth his time. He waggled his eyebrow anxious to add a couple more girls to his list by the end of the summer. As he was observing the girls, an elbow knocked into his back and he was thrown forward. He turned around ready to scream at the clumsy oaf but as soon as he saw the clumsy person all his words were taken out his mouth. Behind him looking stunned was a beautiful teenage girl who he presumed was around 15.

The world around Sirius vanished as he stared at the girl. Her dark brown hair was rich with visible red highlight. Her baby blue eyes were round and big and were carefully outlined with black mascara, brown eyeliner, and soft peach eye shadow. Her flawless skin was a creamy white and her cherry-red lips were glossy and full. In her right hand there was an empty wine glass. Her upper body was clothed in a red shirt that was long sleeved. The shirt itself was a tank top, which was tight at the top and laced shut across her breast line. It was a solid red material until her belly button. Then it flared out into red lace which had red flowers sown on it. Her arms were covered with the same red transparent cloth that showed off her flat, white stomach. Her flat stomach was exposed between the shirt and a pair of extremely tight black leather pants. Around her waistline, a glittery thin red sash was tied in a knot leaving the rest to fall down her left leg. Her feet were strapped in a pair of high-heeled glittery stilettos. Sirius opened his mouth but no sound came out as this goddess enamored him.

The girl opened her mouth nervously. " Um, I 'm so sorry um," the girl stammered.

" Sirius. Sirius Black. And it's okay.." Sirius stopped

" My name is Sierra Rivers," the girl stated breathlessly. Little did Sirius know that this girl's name would haunt him for many months to come.

Sirius and Sierra smiled at each other, forgetting about the accident that had happened a while ago. Sirius waved his wand and the white wine stain immediately vanished. Sierra and Sirius walked over to the bar and they each ordered a fire whisky. They sat at the counter just enjoying each other's company. The hours quickly passed by as they got to know more and more about each other. Finally, they had had enough drinks and they agreed to dance. A fast song came on and they hit the dance floor. Since it was their first dance, they stayed at least 3 feet away from each other.

_Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams_

Baby boy not a day goes by  
Without my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

Picture us dancin real close  
In a dark dark corner of a basement party  
Every time I close my eyes  
It's like everyone left but you and me

In our own little world  
The music is the sun  
The dance floor becomes the sea  
Feels like true paradise to me

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

Baby boy not a day goes by  
Without my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Baby boy you are so damn fine  
Baby boy won't you be mine  
Baby let's conceive an angel  


The song ended just as Sirius looked at his watch. To his dismay and disappointment, it said that it was nearly 3 o'clock. It was his dear old father's habit to wake up at 3:30.

' Hey Sierra, look I'm really sorry but my father wakes up in 30 minutes. He doesn't know that I'm here. Hey how about we meet here tomorrow. Here at 11 0'clock," Sirius asked. Sierra agreed and then gave Sirius a small hug. Sirius turned and exited the club. Once he was out of eye visibility, he started skipping along the road. He managed to make it to his house with 5 minutes to spare. He quickly shimmied up through his window, threw off his jeans and shirt and climbed into bed just as his father knocked on his door. Sirius sighed in relief and happiness.

The rest day of the passed very slowly for Sirius. He was anxiously waiting for 11 o'clock. When it finally arrived and the members of his family were asleep, he repeated last night's actions and sneaked out to the club. Today, Sirius was dressed in loose leather pants and a loose white shirt. He ran to the club anxious to meet Sierra. When he stepped in the club and he saw Sierra his jaw dropped. Sierra was dressed in an extremely tight and extremely low-cut black halter. Her long and well-toned legs were showed off by a short leather skirt, which was held up by a silver belt. On her feet was a pair of ankle-high black cloth boots. Sirius felt his pants becoming tighter when he saw her. Sierra waved him over and when he arrived, she gave him a hug and pulled him onto the dance floor. Unlike yesterday, they danced very close together and the song was extremely provocative and sensual.

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling

There's no escape   
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it

Too high  
Can't come down   
Losing my head  
Spinning round and round  
Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You' re toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you are toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Sierra reached up and wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck. He could see the passion

and fire burning in her ocean blue eyes. He pressed her body to his sending the blood down south. She closed her eyes and swayed to the beat her hair flopping in her eyes. Sirius just stood still, watching the sensual girl. Her hair was spread over her face and her mouth was open and her eyes were shut. He lifted a finger and ran it down her throat. Sierra opened her eyes and she pressed one of her hands against Sirius' chest and pulled him out of the club. Sirius decided to show her how rough he was and pushed her against the wall and smashed his mouth against her. He bit her lip and forced it open with his lips. He smothered her lips with his own and when he had had enough he started with her neck. Sierra moaned and ran her hands through his hair. Sirius ran his hands around her neck. Suddenly, the alarm on Sirius' clock rang. Sirius groaned and pulled away from her neck. A black was clearly visible in the middle of her neck. Sirius licked her lips again and then told her to meet him at the club at the same time but they wouldn't be clubbing.

** The Next Day Same Time**

Sierra waited impatiently at the club. Today, as her plan went she was wearing even less clothing than before. All she wore was an extremely short pair of ripped jean shorts and I black and pink striped tank top, which was extremely low-cut. Suddenly. Behind her Sirius appeared and he moved her hair from her shoulder and planted wet, passionate kisses on the side of her left neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close. Sierra leaned her head back to give Sirius full access. Sirius slowly started to put her finger under her shirt. His fingers traced circles around her navel while he now attacked the other neck. Sierra moaned and turned around.

" Sirius baby. Can we go to your place baby? Please?" Sierra pleaded. Sirius felt his pats grow tighter and the next second they were his bedroom. Sirius pushed Sierra onto his bed and he lay on top of her. She ran her finger down his chest and pressed her lips to his mouth. Sirius forced her mouth open and shoved his tongue inside. All the while, he ran his finger over her chest and lightly rubbed the middle of her shorts. Sierra moaned her arched her back up. Sirius couldn't take it any longer. He yanked her shirt off and sat back and stared at her. Sierra's hair was messy and she was breathing heavily. Sirius leaned down and the door of the house opened.

" Shit! Fuck! Sierra baby, come back tomorrow," Sirius said hastily. Sierra grabbed her shirt and hastily climbed through the window. Sirius kicked his bed and went to bed hoping the next day would come sooner.

** The Next Day**

(warning: some sex)

_Sirius waited impatiently in his room for Sierra. He jumped at every little noise hoping that it was she. Finally, a soft knock sounded at the window. Sirius quickly ran over to the window and pulled it up. To his bliss, Sierra was there clutching a towel around her body. She climbed in through the window and let the towel drop. Sirius' mouth dropped as well. All she was wearing was a lacy pair of panties and a pink lace bra. Sirius' hormones were raging. He rushed over to Sierra, picked her up, and pushed her on the bed. He lay on top of her only in his boxers and pressed his erection to her. Sirius moaned and Sierra arched her back. Sirius watched her wealthy chest compressed by her bra. Sirius decided to tease her before he ravaged her beautiful figure. He took his second finger and ran it gently over her breasts. She jerked and her breathing became even more labored. He took an ice cube and ran in over her flat stomach and over her panties. Sierra moaned and gripped the sheet hard. Sirius smirked and followed the trail with his tongue. He spread her legs wide open and wet it with his ice cube and then followed with his tongue. Sierra was moaning heavily and her chest was rising and falling heavily. He slowly undid the ribbon at each end that held the panties together and let them fall. He flipped her over on her back and undid the clasp of her bra. He ran his hands down her back until he reached the triangle of lace. He yanked it off and flipped her back over. He yanked the remaining part of her underwear off and removed her bra harshly. Sierra arched her back knowing that men couldn't resist it. Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He yanked off his boxers and he lay completely on top of her and slowly rubbed her body against hers making him and Sierra groan. He moved her legs apart with his knees and rubbed her methodically with his erection. He kissed her hard on the lips and after a few passionate kisses moved to her neck. He nibbled on the column and licked and bit it. Sierra ran her hands down his back and groaned. Sirius moved even lower and Sierra grabbed the sheet as he ravaged her chest. Sirius was becoming desperate now. He licked all the way down to her most private spot and spread her legs very wide apart. He licked his way until he was eyes level with her most private part. He ran his finger along the crack and then followed it with his tongue. He sank deep into her folds and Sierra jerked and her breath was very labored. He rose back up and placed his erection into his folds. He had thought very carefully about this and he was sure that he wanted to give his virginity to her. Sierra seemed very nice and sweet and thoughtful. He carefully pushed into her and was surprised that she wasn't a virgin. He sunk himself deep into her as her leaned down and captured one of her breasts in his mouth. He rocked back and forth and then Sierra flipped him over. She sat herself just above his erection and threw her head back. Sirius was aroused by her sensual acts. He placed his hand up ant her head and ran it down her face and down her throat through the valley of her breast and down where her most private place was. He slipped inside of her and she arched backwards. He then slipped two more fingers and then 3. He reached up with his other hand grabbed her breast. He took her hair and yanked her neck back. He was sick of being nice. He flipped them over and covered one of her peaks with his mouth. Then he repeated the same torture on her second breast. He couldn't get enough of her. He ran him hands over her chest and her stomach and then scraped her womanhood with his fingers. Sierra turned him over and sank down until she was eye-level with his erection. He hissed as she took him into her mouth and whirled away to ecstasy. Sierra came up and then pushed Sirius down. She lay on top of him and he pulled the blanket over them knowing that his parents wouldn't come until tomorrow morning. (Done with sex)_

When Sirius woke up the next morning, he saw that Sierra wasn't there but he understood that she wanted to leave before his parents arrived. On his table beside his bed, he saw a note that said, "Meet me at hotel Crystal room #10 at noon. Love ya, Sierra." Sirius smiled to himself as he thought of the wonderful night they had spent together. He knew that he would never repent last night. He was 110 sure that he wanted to give Sierra his virginity. In the short amount of time, they had spent; he knew that she was meant for him.

** At Noon in Hotel Crystal**

Sirius whistled cheerfully as he ran up the stairs of steps leading to Room 10. He knocked on the door and a familiar voice yelled "Coming." A few minutes later, the door swung open and Sierra opened the door. Sirius quickly stepped in, slammed the door shut, and smashed his mouth against hers. He pushed her on the bed and furiously groped her. Sierra slowly pried him off. Sirius looked confused and scared that she didn't like him.

" Look baby. It's not that I don't love ya. Last night you mumbled stuff about Regulus and your family. You had a few tears running down your cheeks. Tell me what's it about baby," she asked affectionately. Sirius sat up and sighed. He ran his left hand through his hair and finally admitted to himself that there was no harm in telling her. He sat next to his love and told her everything; how he was verbally abused, how his brother was a Death Eater, how he was the only Gryffindor in his family. Sierra looked at him with pity. By the end of his story, Sirius had tears running down his face. Sierra pulled his head into her neck and rubbed his back. Sirius sneakily licked her neck and Sierra moaned and loosened her hold. _He slid his tongue down and began to suck the flesh of one of her breast. Sirius dragged her to the bed where they spent the rest of the afternoon making love and pleasing each other until Sirius needed to leave at 6 o'clock._

_** The Next Day**_

Sirius woke up to the noise of fists pounding on his door. He angrily and groggily stumbled over to his door and opened it ready to yell at the annoyer. What met him however, was a smash to his jaw and the next thing he knew what that his forehead was touching the floor! A newspaper was thrown next to him.

" Read that, you ungrateful bastard," his father yelled. He kicked his son once more and then slammed the door. Sirius slowly sat up and picked up the newspaper. What he saw made his eyes bulge and his mouth drop open. His eyes rapidly roamed the paper his face frozen in an expression of shock and betrayal when he saw the name under the caption.

_**Infamous Death Eater Regulus Black Caught and Apprehended**_

**Black name tarnished **

_**By Sierra Rivers: The NEW editor for posting up pictures of Regulus Black who was never though of as a death eater**_

Yesterday, at nine o'clock one of Voldemort's right hand men was caught at Madam Rosmerta's yesterday. He was identified by a picture that was found in his brother, Sirius Black's wallet. This Death eater has been infamously known for murdering two well-known aurors Amanda Bones and Kari Bones. The Ministry seemed to have been tipped off by a young woman who has chosen to withhold her name to the press. They were tipped off around nine o'clock and immediately rushed to the scene with aurors Alastor Moody and Alberforth Dumbledore. A fight ensued for an hour before the Death Eater was apprehended and taken to Azkaban where he shall await his trial. Alastor Moody and Alberforth Dumbledore are in excellent health and received a few minor bruises and cuts.

Just like his brother, the parents of Regulus are extremely oppressive and hurt Sirius Black for being the only Gryffindor student in their family tree. Sirius Black himself tearfully stated, " They beat me, they hurt me all the time. The name that the public had gotten to is as dark as it sounds." So far, the public has ruthlessly dishonored the Black family by stripping them as members of the Wingizemot.

Sirius couldn't believe. "Please let it not be true. Please let it not," he prayed. He arrived at the hotel, ran up the stairs to room #10, and opened the door. What he saw made his heart stop. Sierra Rivers was shagging another man on his bed. _Sierra was moaning as the man groped her curves and ran his tongue down her entire body. He watched in despair as Sierra reached down and swallowed every bit of cum that left the man's mouth. He stared as the man flipped her over and sunk her teeth into her womanhood. His eyes filled with tears when he sucked and licked her breasts. A tear rolled down as he saw that Sierra enjoyed it. She saw him standing by the door a look of shock, betrayal on his face. _

"Hey baby, well look. I'm sorry. I used you. " She smiled coldly. " you can see here. I love Brad. I live with him. He's rough with sex and he beats me up when we make love." " Thanks for all the juice you gave me. Thanks for the physical pleasure too. You never moaned about your family in your sleep. I planted it there so you would spill some secret. I got more than I expected." " Bye bye darling. I have some business to do."

The next few days were the worst of his life. His heart had shattered and it hurt beyond anything he had ever experienced. He had trusted her. He had handed over his love and trust on a golden platter. He had given her his virginity! He LOVED her. He shook her head when he remembered that he thought that she was sweet and understanding and that she actually cared about him. Sirius set his jaw and made a vow. He would never become this attached to a girl ever again. He had become addicted to sex. He would still have sex but he would never fall in love ever again. He shagged now out of pure pleasure. He would never go through that experience again and he would never give anyone that chance again. He only stuck with girls for a few days until he dumped them. The abuse at this house had escalated. He was given very little food and was often beaten. After a few days, he apparated to James' house bruised and in tears. He told James everything. This was how he had come to live with him. Sirius never knew that the 5 days he had spent with Sierra would haunt him for many years to come.

**_ Three Year Later_**

Sirius wiped a few stray tears as he looked up at his velvet covers. He closed his eyes trying to remove the image of Sierra's long beautiful hair and her luscious lips. He pressed his face into his pillow. Eventually, he dozed into a fitful sleep.

Two floors beneath, his friends were staring confused at one another. They slowly got up from the table and went upon their respective duties after agreeing to meet in the common room at 11 and talk with Sirius and Rachael.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I SPENT SOOO MANY HOURS ON THIS STORY! PLEASEEEEE! **


End file.
